The Probability is Zero
by kyouya-haruhi-forever
Summary: Sakura's life has turned upside down when a Hong Kong heartthrob decided to stay at her house. The fact that he seems destined to be her nemesis from hell makes it even worse. Yet is it true that between them there is only zero probability for everything?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura would never be mine. It would always be CLAMP's precious artwork. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Prelude **_

Sakura Kinomoto was a smart girl. In fact she was way smart that she was able to finish her basic degree in psychology before she even reached her 18th birthday. A _prodigy_, some might say.

However, sometimes being smart was not enough. She was one living proof for that statement. For so long she could barely remember, she has always wanted to pursue a career as a psychologist. She likes studying people and their odd behaviors. It never stopped to amaze her how people might behave in different kinds of situations. Therefore, learning psychology was the best option to be one step closer to her dream.

Yet if she wanted to be a psychologist, she would need at least a master degree. However, much to her annoyance, her professors in the university all have concluded that she was always lack of real human relationships and her people skills was almost zero. According to them so far her nearest 'real' relationships were always between her and her textbooks about people and their behaviors. Her pride has reminded her that there was no point for her continuing her master anyway without her professors' supports. Thus, to continue to a master degree was definitely a no-no for her. At least for now.

At the moment, she needed a real proof to show to those lecturers that they were wrong. She was definitely capable of having relationships and her people skills were definitely not zero. The main problem was; where to find any relationships to begin with?

It was not like she never tried to have any relationships with others. She has definitely tried it; very hard in fact that she could memorize different kinds of definitions about relationships. However, she noticed that reality was always being in a different realm than what she has learned so far from the manuals, guidebooks or other kind of textbooks that she has ever read. She always failed to grasp the essence of a relationship in the first place.

She was always too young for her classmates that nobody eager to be involved with her; afraid of being thought as her nannies. She was always too smart that even her seniors did not dare to ask her any questions; afraid of being embarrassed by her knowledge. She was always appeared too serious with her thick glasses and tight buns that people would mistakenly think that she was a very stern librarian instead of a young woman in her late teenage.

In the end, she never has any other friends beside Tomoyo (her one and only best friend since kindergarten who happened to be neighbors) and to have a boyfriend would definitely be a mere laughable concept for her.

So many other reasons made her who she was right now: smart yet friendless. Yet sadly no matter how hard the hurdle that she had to face, she still could not let go her ambition to be a psychologist someday.

And for now, it would only mean one thing: she will find the real human connections, relationships or whatever named that the books gave nowadays to increase her people skills. Beside, desperate times always called for desperate measures.

With that resolution, she strongly believed that she would find a relationship in no time; at least that was what she hoped; no more and no less.

--

Li Syaoran was a very handsome young guy; a model, a singer, and an actor. He was the latest and most famous superstar in Hong Kong. His reputation was a breakthrough for the entertainment world in Hong Kong. Furthermore with his habit of enjoying life to its fullest has also made him to be widely known as a _heartbreaker_.

No girl has ever got away from his charm. His smile could melt even the coldest heart. His voice could make any women tremble. And his flawless face could send fever to the healthiest woman on earth.

Those were some of the reasons why girls always go crazy about him. They were willing to do anything for him just to make him happy. Who cares whether he likes those girls or not. Who cares whether he could remember their names or not. To all those girls, he was certainly worth it.

His main goal now was to conquer Japan's market. He inherited Japanese blood from his late father's side. Ever since he was a child, he always wanted to visit his father's homeland. And now, with his career in its peak, he finally got a chance to do it.

He has been known there for the past years although not as famous as in Hong Kong. And it would not satisfy him before he could make all the girls shouting his name there.

The main problem now was his mother. Being the most wanted bachelor for 3 years in a row and the fact that he was already 23 years old did not make his mom changed her attitude to him. To his mother; Li Yelan, he was always a child that would need all her protections and precautions that would avoid him from any harms. She was completely ignoring all the bad reputations her son got with girls. As long as he was safe and sound that was the most important thing for her.

His plan to have a career in Japan was opposed by his mother ever since the day he mentioned it. However, today was a different story. His mother finally agreed with his plan with only a single condition; he had to live with his father's best friend in there. This was the only way for her to be certain that at least her son had some people to turn to when things got tough during his stay in overseas.

At this point, Syaoran could agree with whatever condition that his mother set for him. To him there would be no difference anyway whether to stay in his father's best friend's house or to stay in an unknown hotel. He never knew that fate always had a peculiar way to make someone's life changed forever. And when he finally agreed with his mother's decision, his life would never be the same again.

He left his country early in the morning to avoid all the press and fans. He did not want such a big exposure on his trip to Japan. He knew that all the exposures would only create scandals and unnecessary publicities.

There was nothing much to do while he was sitting in the quiet JAL's business class. He flipped over the name card that had been inside his pocket for all this while. For the umpteenth time that morning, he glanced over the name card that his mother has given him this morning at the airport.

In that name card once again he read: _Fujitaka Kinomoto_.

-- to be continued --

**A/N: **This is my first AU fanfic using the characters in Card Captor Sakura. I hope you will like it. Please leave your reviews and comments; it would definitely improve my works (winking).


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 1 **_

It was almost four hours ever since Sakura stared frustratingly at the pile of newspapers and yellow pages. It never occurred in her mind that it was very much of a bother for her to find a suitable job which related with human relationship and people in general. The jobs listed in that stack of papers were either consuming too much of her precious time, inefficient, boring, or just a hassle for her.

"Just give up, Squirt. You will grow wrinkles if you continued staring at the same newspapers for over an hour like that."

It was her only brother, Touya who just teased her. He has a painfully handsome face that always wore a naughty smirk whenever his sister was around.

Touya has never stopped making fun of her ever since she was small. Probably, a little part of him still could not accept the fact that his little sister has already graduated from university while he was still on his fourth year attending law program. Furthermore, the fact that now he had to live in one of the dormitories at his university and rarely saw his sister except on holidays or over the weekends has made him wanted to mock and tease her even more. Although he never admitted it out loud, he always had some sort of complexities towards his sister.

"Just leave me alone," replied Sakura completely ignoring her brother. Today was not a right moment to quarrel and waste time over Touya's teasing.

"Where's dad?" asked Touya while opening the refrigerator to find a fresh box of milk.

"He went to the airport. He said that he needed to pick up someone," answered Sakura without even glancing at her brother.

"Who?"

"Umm… I think it's his best friend's son or something," she said.

Touya poured fresh milk to an empty glass and placed it at the small spot on the table that has not been covered with newspapers or books.

"Thanks," she added and took a sip from the glass still without looking at her brother.

Touya frowned slightly while drinking his own milk. It was odd for him to hear this news. He did not recall his father ever mentioning his plan to pick up anybody today. In fact, all along he was always the one who went to pick up his father's guests.

--

"Well, this is it. It's quite small but I hope you'll like it," said Fujitaka Kinomoto to the young guy sitting beside him in his car.

The house was nowhere near Li's exquisite manor back in Hong Kong. Yet somehow it looked welcoming and warm; a very different atmosphere from his own home.

It was true that his mother and his four sisters were always attentive when it came to his matters. However, all of them including himself were always very busy with their own schedules that made them rarely met each other at home. And sometimes having a big house without anybody else was around made him feel empty; a constant feeling that he could not shake off completely even when he got his fans, fame, reputations and beautiful girlfriends.

"It's a very nice house, Mr. Kinomoto," he replied politely.

"I am glad you like it. Let's come inside then, I will introduce you to my children. They must be all excited to meet you."

--

It was quiet when they entered the house. Fujitaka called out his children's name only to find Sakura's reply from the kitchen.

Soon he took his guest to the kitchen. He did not have any other option than to take him there. His soft heart told him that by forcing his children to come out from the kitchen and greet his guest formally would definitely make Syaoran felt uncomfortable. Although he had to admit that the kitchen was not a common place to introduce his guest to his children, he wanted Syaoran to feel at home immediately.

The one thing that was very noticeable when they entered the kitchen was the pile of newspapers, books, and yellow pages were scattering around the room. Another heap of papers could be seen staggering dangerously at the kitchen's desk that Fujitaka left empty and clean a couple of hours ago before he went to pick up Syaoran.

He did not need to make a wild guess on who was the culprit behind all this mayhem as the perpetrator herself was busily rummaging the papers as if trying to find something. It was not an easy life having a prodigy as his daughter. She grew up very differently than any normal girls of her age. Yet it seemed that her antics never ceased to amaze him and Touya. His son, thankfully, did not have any difficulties in adjusting his life with a genius as his sister. In fact, he noticed that his son was always very fond of his sister and sometimes could be slightly overprotective when it comes to her affairs.

"Touya, Sakura, I want to introduce someone to both of you today," Fujitaka spoke cheerfully.

"Hmmm…" said Sakura her eyes still fixed on one of the articles that she found in the thick textbook she held with one hand at the moment. Her other hand still carried the now half-emptied glass of milk.

Touya frowned a little. He always felt uneasy to see young guys around Sakura. There were not many guys around Sakura especially with her antics, her IQ of 190, and the fact that she was always be too young for her classmates. Those three factors alone have so far been proven to make the most unappealing combination for guys. However, he always took care of those unwanted weeds (a.k.a. those who ever showed any interests on his sister even for the slightest) and made sure that they would think twice before hitting on his sister.

"This is Touya; my son. Touya this is Li Syaoran." His father's voice woke him up from his reverie. Both of them shook their hands almost robotically.

"And this is Sakura, my youngest child. Sakura this is Li Syaoran," repeated Fujitaka to his inattentive daughter.

Clumsily, Sakura dropped one of her thick textbooks right on her own foot that made her twitching in pain. Her father sudden introduction has made her quite surprised. Still cursing inwardly she took a glance at the person standing next to her father.

She could see that the guy was smirking a little and his eyes somehow twinkling evilly; most probably because he noticed her stupid maneuvers a moment ago. She felt like wanting to slap the guy for his ungentlemanly action. However, that would not be appropriate since he was her father's guest so she decided that a dislike feeling would be sufficient enough for the time being. She did not care on how handsome that person might be since for her, as long as he dared to laugh at her for no apparent reason (she still considered her previous clumsiness as a normal thing) he was _definitely_ a dead man.

They shook hand in the same manners and efficiency as the one from Touya's.

Completely oblivious with the sudden thickness of the atmosphere around him; Fujitaka decided to break the news to his children.

"Oh, and starting from today, Syaoran will be living with us."

"What???" yelled Touya in a great disbelief. He thought that his ears now were starting to hear odd things. It was almost an absurd concept for his father to bring in a stranger; a young guy no less to live under the same roof with his precious sister.

However, his reaction was nothing compared to his sister's. Sakura went pale and coughing madly since at the exact moment when his father was informing the news, she opted to drink and finish her milk in one big gulp. A very wrong choice for her since now she thought she might end up having a sinus by the time the liquid reached her nose. A hot and burning sensation was filling both her throat and nose. Somehow her heart seemed beating faster than normal without any obvious reasons. She blamed the new guy for what she suffered at the moment and her insensitive father to pick the wrong time to tell such ridiculous news like that.

"What do you mean by that, Dad?" asked Touya after recovered from his shock.

"Since we all know that you're rarely used your room anymore, I have decided to let Syaoran has it. He's the only son of my best friend and I hope all of you could be best friends as well."

"I still come on weekends, Dad. You tell me if that's not often enough," said Touya frustratingly.

"You could stay either at my room, your sister's room or even share a room with Syaoran. It's not that big deal."

Leave to his father to make complicated things sounded that simple.

"I hope I am not giving you all any trouble with me around," finally the guest decided to open his mouth.

Sakura could not help to notice that the guy had perfect Japanese and his accent somehow intoxicating. A moment later she cursed herself for letting her mind wonder freely especially on the guy that she has decided to dislike just a few seconds ago.

"No need to be so formal, Syaoran. Just think Touya and Sakura as the replacements of your siblings back at home," said Fujitaka gently.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto. I really appreciate your kindness." He spoke with smoothness that almost sounded too good to be true for both Touya and Sakura's ears. However, Fujitaka took his sentence as a warm gesture and he felt a sudden fond for the young guy.

"Come on, let us show you your room," Fujitaka stared at his eldest son. "Touya, would you please guide us to Syaoran's room?" he added.

"Technically, that room was still mine, Dad. I live here too, remember?" whispered Touya grumpily. However, he walked out from the kitchen with Fujitaka followed his steps closely.

Syaoran on the other hand, took his time to linger around the kitchen while Sakura already returned to her activities of reading the newspapers once again.

"Well, Little Girl, I guess we're housemate starting from today then," said Syaoran.

Sakura only raised her head for awhile and returned back to her activities. She merely answered without interests, "I guess."

That was something new for Syaoran. In his entire life, girls always wanted his attention. Yet there he was, standing in front of the girl with the weirdest attire he had ever seen and what troubled him the most was the fact that she seemed did not have any inclinations to please or even to get his attention.

He walked closer towards the girl and said, "Hm… I see you still have some milk left on your hair." Caught with the spontaneity of the moment he licked the liquid from her hair strands.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. She was totally oblivious with Syaoran's attempt to charm her and merely found his action to be insulting and scandalous at the same time rather than a romantic gesture. She pushed him with the strongest power she could muster which made the Hong Kong superstar fell with his back first on the hard kitchen floor.

Now was Syaoran's turn to feel utterly surprise. His charms never failed him before, yet somehow her reaction was totally beyond his comprehension. Nevertheless, he felt something almost similar like a challenge burning wild inside him. If this girl was playing hard to get, then he would play along with her. Besides, no woman could resist his allure let alone a mere little girl like Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura stood up angrily. She almost yelled if she did not remember that her father was the one who invited him along, "Listen, Big Guy. I don't know what's in your sleeves. But let me tell you, drop it before I could _hurt_ you."

If Sakura tried to threaten Syaoran, her attempt was futile since at that moment she finished her sentence, the guy was laughing very hard as if he found her sentence to be oddly amusing. He stood up while pressing his stomach gently to suppress his laughter to no avail. Sakura could feel her blood boiled by seeing his actions yet she did not know what to do besides stomping her feet angrily at the kitchen's floor.

Syaoran's laughter and Sakura's childish actions have made Fujitaka and Touya returned with questioning looks etched on their faces.

"What's wrong, Syaoran? We've been waiting for you upstairs," asked Fujitaka a little bit worried.

"Sakura, you better accompany our guest as well. Don't stay reading all those things alone in the kitchen like that," he added.

"I don't thing that's necessary, Dad. I think Li-Kun have enough people to accompany him around," answered Sakura. Her face still was slightly flushing because of her sudden anger towards Syaoran.

"Oh. No, Sakura-Chan. It would be a great honor for me to have you as my guide not only for the house touring but also around Tokyo as well, I hope," he said, pretending to look hesitant for a couple of seconds longer.

Then he added, "You see, I do not know anyone here and it's a bit hard for me to adjust with my language barriers," taunted Syaoran wickedly. He knew it very well that the girl wanted to avoid him for as long as she could. And he definitely would not give that satisfaction to her any moment soon.

Sakura felt like slapping the guy one more time to put some senses on his apparently empty head. She knew it very well that this guy had no language barriers whatsoever. His Japanese was flawless. Even some of her classmates during high school could not speak that well.

However, with her father's eyes watching her intently, she did not know what to say without blurting her wrath too much. "I guess we could try suppressing that barrier of yours for your _own_ good then, Li-Kun," finally she said cynically.

Chuckled slightly he answered, "A _perfect_ idea indeed, Sakura-Chan."

They were walking out from the kitchen almost at the same time and childishly smacked their shoulders together stronger than what they were intended to when they reached the small kitchen's door.

Sakura and Syaoran completely ignored the bewildered looks from Fujitaka and Toya's face. Both of them never saw Sakura acted like that, she always looked composed and distant to strangers. Something definitely has changed with her yet they could not pin points what exactly was that.

At that point, both Sakura and Syaoran were thinking the same line of thought without they ever realized it.

'_If a game were what you ever want then I would make sure to play it along.'_

-- to be continued –

**A/N:** Wow, I finished writing the first chapter. Please leave me your review. It really fascinates me to know whether you like my story or not.

Thanks for all the reviews I got so far from **animeboy-12**, **rukz**, **Magic Key**, **psycho-pyro-shrink** and **Fallen from the sky**. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well (grinning).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Only this plot of story is mine. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura Kinomoto sighed once again for the umpteenth time that day inside her room. She stared gloomily at the ceiling above her head while lying motionlessly at her bed. Her whole body has been aching for the past few days not to mention her feet now felt like growing bigger by inches.

She hit her bed straight away without even changed her clothes after returning from her trip this evening. She thought inwardly that Syaoran has definitely wanted to make sure that he has tortured her painful enough especially after her snide during their first encounter in the kitchen.

At first, he wanted to go to Omotesando to buy some weird assortments of clothing. Then they went from Asakusa to Shibuya; from Ueno to Shinjuku and other famous places around there to either shopping, eating, taking lots of weird photos or other much useless activities according to her personal opinion (sadly he never asked her opinion on this matter). Two nights ago he even daringly asked her to escort him to see Roppongi that was famous for its nightlife.

All in all, these whole past few days have been filled with nothing except going to a lot of different tourist objects even to those places that she have never even visited before.

Today apparently Syaoran had a sudden urge to go sightseeing around Odaiba. She has refused his requests one more time with many excuses but none of them could stop him from taking her out.

Actually, she did not mind to accompany him sightseeing around the city especially since her own father fully supported this idea in the first place. However, that guy always wore the weirdest combination of clothing and never forgot to wear his big sunglasses that made them somehow being the center of everyone's attention everywhere they went these past few days.

Anyway, no matter how bad her taste of clothing was, she undoubtedly would never wear a large thick scarf in the middle of a hot summer day nor would she dare to wear black attire from top to toe like some sorts of SPs like what Syaoran wore during those trips with her.

Not to mention his secretive habits such as speaking in whisper while he was talking on this cellular phone. He was talking in Chinese or Cantonese (she was unsure about these languages since she did not know the difference in the first place) for God's sake, and nobody in Ginza, for example, would bother to eavesdrop on his conversation anyway.

In short, it was too embarrassing for her to recall every moment she was together with Syaoran and she would be more than glad to pretend that none of it ever happened in her life. Those sorts of eccentricities just a little bit too much for her to handle.

In the end, she could only conclude that this guy was too full of himself to think that everyone would fall to his laps; especially those poor girls he kept on hitting during their trips. Furthermore, the way he behaved and his appearance (even with those peculiar set of clothing) so far always gave the impression that he was the king of the world.

For her Li Syaoran was the worse loser ever who by unlucky coincidence had meddling her used to be perfectly sane life.

At that time, she just has not realized yet that for the first time ever in her entire life the deduction that she just made would be proven to be awfully _wrong_.

--

Sakura heard somebody was knocking at her door yet she did not have enough strength to open it. She hoped that it was not that evil guy who was trying to force her visit some odd places once again. She had enough sightseeing for the whole ten years combined together all thanks to him.

When the person outside her door persisted to knock at her door she did not have any other option other than wearily stated, "It's not locked."

A pretty face could be seen after the door was opened. It was her best friend; Tomoyo.

"Hey, where are you these past few days? I thought you were supposed to find a job?" asked Tomoyo.

She sat beside Sakura while swiftly grabbing one of her fluffy pillows and hugged it cutely.

"Don't remind me about that nightmare. It was horrible. So far I could not find anything that suits me," said Sakura.

She shook her head sadly and added, "Not that I had any time these past few days to find any jobs anyway."

"Eh? Why? I thought you said it yourself last week that you need a job before you could apply your master program," stated Tomoyo slightly surprised.

"I know that. It's just that we have a guest now; a troublesome one if I may add and Dad was asking me to usher him around lately," Sakura sighed once again.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were busy with your Summer School and I don't want to disturb you with these silly matters."

Tomoyo knew that Sakura did not mean to hide things from her. They always had separate lives ever since they were kids. Sakura always attended higher grades than she did. Like now for example, she still attended her second year in high school while her best friend has already planned to take her master soon.

She has to admit that sometimes she envied her best friend to have such a marvelous brain; yet she wisely knew that Sakura also had her own difficulties especially when it comes to the matters of adjusting her life with other people.

"So who's this guy?" asked Tomoyo curiously. It was definitely a big thing for Sakura since Tomoyo never saw her close with any guys before.

"A loser," replied Sakura curtly. She still closed her eyes and lying at her bed lazily.

"Hah?"

As if on cue, exactly at that time, Syaoran showed his flawless face through the small gap of Sakura's door. His flamboyant smile could be seen even when Sakura squint her eyes hard in a futile attempt of trying to ignore him.

Blaming Tomoyo quietly for not closing the door properly she could only mutter to her best friend, "Guess what? The _great_ loser himself has decided to show up."

Tomoyo could only stare to the guy who just elegantly walked in her best friend's room as if it was his daily routine to see her best friend there in the first place.

"Hey Little Girl, I did not know you have a lady friend coming over to our house. Why didn't you introduce us?" Syaoran said sweetly.

For no apparent reason Syaoran always called Sakura as Little Girl since the first time he spoke to her. His naughty snide has been answered by Sakura calling him sarcastically as Big Guy. Much to her annoyance, he did not seem to care about the nickname that she gave him at all. In the end, he kept calling her Little Girl even when she greatly disapproved it. Yet somehow after some time she already got used to it.

"First, like what I mentioned before, I am not a little girl. Second, it's none of your business about whoever came over to see me. Third, this is still not your house as per we speak. And lastly, I don't have any reason to introduce Tomoyo to you."

Upon stating her last sentence Sakura cursed herself secretly for her sudden stupidity.

"It's Tomoyo-Chan, right? Nice to meet you, my name is Li Syaoran," said Syaoran; the corner of his eyes twinkling with amusement hearing Sakura's blunder just now.

"Just tell me what you want while I'm trying to be civil here."

"Ah, don't be that jealous, Little Girl. I just wanted ask you where we should go tomorrow," teased Syaoran. His lips were now grinning mockingly.

"I think _hell_ sounds perfect to me," answered Sakura cynically.

Apparently Syaoran never took Sakura's insult seriously. He did not even look abashed at all and merely smiling lusciously and stated, "I always want to go to Disneyland, Little Girl. I never had any chance to go to Disneyland in Hong Kong anyway, so I guess it would be a perfect chance to go there while I'm here."

Syaoran has decided that he did not need to ask Sakura's opinion anymore. It did not matter for him since the girl would always accompany him in the end anyway.

Finally, after asking some courteous questions to Tomoyo, he bid both girls goodbye saying that he needed to attend to some matters. Only Tomoyo responded him with a polite nod. She seemed flushing slightly when Syaoran stared at her for a couple of seconds. Sakura on the other hand, did not give the slightest inclination that she heard what the guy just stated. She just could not believe her bad luck that tomorrow she would go with Syaoran once again to Tokyo Disneyland no less. She never thought that a guy at that age would like to go to such a childish place without even embarrassed for the slightest bit.

While she was busily cursing Syaoran's plan tomorrow, Sakura caught Tomoyo frowning a little as if thinking very hard.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo? You look a bit odd," asked Sakura a bit concerned with Tomoyo's expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I have seen him somewhere before. I am very certain about this although I just could not put my finger where," replied Tomoyo at last.

"You think too much over nothing, Tomoyo. Believe me, it's almost an impossible task for a person with a right mind to differentiate those air-headed guys anyway. So I guess it's only normal for you to think that you've seen him before," stated Sakura in a matter-of-factly tone.

No matter what Sakura said, Tomoyo still believed she was right. She even thought that Li Syaoran was not a stranger for her and today was definitely not her first time seeing him. Somehow, even his voice seemed oddly familiar to her.

However, when she stated these facts once again to Sakura; her best friend merely shook her head disinterestedly. Tomoyo knew better than to ask to Sakura about the guy further. Still, she decided inwardly that she would find out who Li Syaoran really was even without her best friend approval.

--

The next morning Sakura found herself to be woke up by no other than Li Syaoran.

"Wake up, Little Girl. It's almost time for us to go."

Annoyed, Sakura took a glance at her alarm clock. "For goodness sake, it's only 8 o'clock in the morning. Why do you have to wake me up in such an ungodly hour like this!" blurted Sakura almost hysterically.

She was not a morning person to begin with and these past few days after Syaoran came to her life she seemed to be some sorts of an insomniac for no obvious cause.

"Well, since you have waked up anyway, it's better for you to go have a cold shower or something. Honestly, I never saw any women feistier than you, Little Girl."

"Yes, and I would definitely be feistier by seconds if you kept bugging me like this, Big Guy. I could promise you that," replied Sakura angrily.

Sakura stood up from her bed while muttering inaudible words that were impossible to be comprehended by Syaoran.

Although Syaoran would never admit it out loud, somehow he found Sakura fascinated him in a way that he never felt towards any other women he knew so far. Her cynical remarks, hysteric snide and sarcastic way of speaking whenever she spoke to him have never ceased to amuse him. He realized whenever he was around her he could be himself; no need to bother living up to his persona or reputation for once in his life since this girl most certainly never cared about those things in the first place.

After half an hour later, Sakura has ready to go. Yet Syaoran was still kept looking at her with an odd expression etched on his handsome face.

"What now?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You know, you will look prettier without the glasses. Let your hair down for a change," he stated calmly.

Sakura frowned a little upon hearing his sentence and merely said, "It's odd for you to say that. You know, I never knew anyone who confidently wore those bug-like sunglasses and Men-In-Black costume in the middle of hot summer day. But unlike you I did not speak it out loud, did I?"

Syaoran chuckled upon hearing her sarcastic reply. "Well, if I changed my attire today, would you change yours as well?" he answered sweetly.

"Why should I bother to do that in the first place?" Sakura frowned even deeper than before.

"Just tell me that you had no guts to wear something different, Little Girl. No need to give me those fake excuses," taunted Syaoran naughtily.

"I would not fall to your trap, Big Guy." retorted Sakura heatedly.

"Well, I could always ask your father to help you changed your mind."

Sakura left speechless upon hearing his subtle threat. She knew that her father adored Syaoran and treated him like his second son. Furthermore, Syaoran's sweet words to her father have never failed him so far. One of the proofs was the fact that he could make her father persuaded her to accompany him to those odd places. She knew that without Touya's support who already returned to his dormitory at the moment; she was on a losing end.

"Very well, I will do that. But don't you dare thinking that I'm losing to you," said Sakura at last.

Syaoran merely chuckled and went to her wardrobe.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing, Big Guy?" asked Sakura a little shock to see his gesture.

"No offense but I guess I have a better taste than you for this matter, Little Girl," answered Syaoran calmly.

She shook her head in a total disbelief. Here he was; perfectly invading her life without any signs of hesitation. Somehow she felt tired and did not have any strength to argue anymore. In the end, she let him picked her attire for the day.

If only she knew her life would be in a mess like this she would definitely opt to study abroad while she could.

--

Syaoran's jaw was left hanging for a couple of seconds. She almost made his heart missed a beat when he saw her for the very first time after she changed her attire.

In front of him, standing Sakura Kinomoto the little girl he knew for the last couple of days yet he felt like he already knew her forever.

She appeared to be very different without her glasses. For today, she wore a pair of soft lenses that her father gave her as a present for her last 17th birthday. She has never used them before since she found it too troublesome for her to wear those things on a daily basis.

Furthermore, she looked very feminine with her flowery green tube dress which she got as a present from Tomoyo who always fond of designing girls' clothing. It was a great change for her actually since her normal attire always consisted of a baggy T-shirt and jeans with different levels of obsolescence.

And she seemed much younger without her tight buns. She has let her long chocolate brown hair with curls in the end of each strand down for the very first time since she graduated from Middle School at the age of 9.

In short, Syaoran had to admit that he just realized that Sakura was really beautiful. She had a natural cutesy and elegance that he has never seen before in the surreal world of entertainment that he always stayed all this time.

"What are you staring at, Big Guy? Do you have a secret death wish? Because if you do, I would _certainly_ be more than happy to grant it for you," Sakura said with her usual sarcastic remarks.

Syaoran could not suppress his laughter and he laughed freely like he never did before.

For some reasons he could not decipher himself; Syaoran felt relieved that Sakura was still the same little feisty girl he knew no matter how different she might be without her daily attire.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Wow, it's pretty fast for me writing this chapter. I will be ecstatic if you give me your reviews after reading this (grinning).

For **Michi-Miki**, **m1zUb4dLy**, **animeboy-12**, and** rukz,** thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them.

Back to work now hehehehe…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Only the plot of story is mine. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura Kinomoto never believed that there would be a day for her to really enjoy going to Tokyo Disneyland with Syaoran no less. She could barely recall when the last time she ever visited the place. She only remembered that she always refused whenever Touya asked her to accompany him to go there when they were still kids. It was just not her type to go to some crowded places and amusement parks were always too childish for her taste.

However, Syaoran really knew how to make her laugh with his silly actions and jokes. He could taunt her in a way that even Touya could not do.

In the end, it was beyond her imagination to really willingly playing all the games in that amusement park; even those extreme ones that she never believed she have the guts to try them in the first place.

By the time they took a short break, the amusement park has already crowded with families and couples filling up in every direction.

--

For the past half an hour, Sakura could not shake off the feeling that they were being watched intently by the people around them. It made her felt very uneasy when she also realized that some of those people were now even daringly pointing straight at their direction while whispering inaudible words among themselves.

Yet when she pointed out this fact to Syaoran, the guy was merely showing no interest whatsoever on the topic and only said, "You just overreacted and felt a little self-conscious because you changed your style a bit today, Little Girl."

However, when a skinny girl came to their direction bravely or to Syaoran's direction to be precise, even his face was somehow becoming paler than usual. It was apparent that Syaoran has just realized that Sakura's suspicion was not only her mere paranoia. Somehow he got a strong instinct that those people have found out who he really was.

--

Sakura could not hide her shock when that girl greeted Syaoran boldly in a way like she already knew him for a long time, "You are Li Syaoran, am I right?" stated the girl straightforwardly.

She could not help but to feel amazed with the accuracy of the girl's guess. However, after some thoughts she merely guessed that probably this girl was a friend of Syaoran after all.

Upon thinking that way, she felt a little bit relief. She completely disregarded the fact that there were some possibilities of her making a great mistake with her own subjective assumption.

Nevertheless, her astonishment upon hearing the girl's brave statement was nothing compared to Syaoran's. He looked utterly flabbergasted and somehow looked very anxious.

At this point, Sakura finally realized the reasons behind Syaoran's nervousness. By now there were more than a couple of people who decided to follow suit of the skinny girl's brave steps to coming at them. They were walking in fast pace towards the place where Syaoran and her were standing at the moment without any hesitation. The skinny girl was still standing there with them as well and seemed to have already decided to stick around with them for some reasons unknown to Sakura.

Out of the blue, just like being awakened from his reverie, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and shouted, "_Run_, Little Girl!!!"

Syaoran had to literally drag Sakura along the way while she was busily trying to cover up her dress which was blown by the win due to their rapid movements. He did not even have a chance to apologize to the skinny girl when his shoulder accidentally hit her hard on his panic attempt to escape from the crowd.

"Could you wait a second, Big Guy?? It's not exactly that easy to run in this _stupid _dress, you know," yelled Sakura with a flush face.

"Oh, okay. We would wait for these people to stomp on us alive, wouldn't we?"

Angrily, Sakura noticed that Syaoran sarcastic remark was somehow true. Like cats targeted to chase the mice, those people were instantaneously running closely behind them while shouting Syaoran's name frantically. It appeared that somehow they have predicted that Syaoran would be trying to escape from them.

Starting from only a few of people who were trailing them closely, now the condition turned horribly scary just like in a thriller movie. By now, it was almost impossible for Sakura to count on how many people who were running after them. Those people were grabbing every surface that they could reach from either her or Syaoran when they were becoming too close with both of them.

Hysterically, she screamed at Syaoran, "Who the hell are these people, Li Syaoran!!! Why are they chasing _us_? No, I think they were chasing _you_, for God's sake!"

Syaoran merely answered firmly while tightening his grip on Sakura's wrist as if afraid of losing her from his sight, "It's not the right time to explain, Little Girl! Just focus on running first, okay!"

Sakura was only able to mutter desperately, "God, I should know that it was only _too_ good to be true to be able to enjoy a normal trip with a person like you around."

--

Finally, after a lot of zigzagging added with some sly maneuvers, Sakura and Syaoran were now safely hiding themselves inside one small cubicle of the many lavatories inside Tokyo Disneyland. To add things worse especially for Sakura's displeasure, they had to hide inside a male lavatory instead of a female one; all thanks to Syaoran's idea.

Sakura did not have any other option rather than to stay inside the cubicle since even until now they still could hear people screaming Syaoran's name over and over again from some place that sounded not very far from where they were standing at the moment.

"Hey, why do we have to hide inside male lavatory, Big Guy? I just could not believe it of all places on earth why we should be hiding in here!" shouted Sakura exasperatedly.

"Listen to your logic for a change, Little Girl. Normally guys would not be bothered to manhunt us especially in places like this, right?" answered Syaoran with a calmness that made Sakura almost wanted to strangle him right there.

"Hahaha… very smart thinking of yours indeed, Mr. Big Guy. Very witty... Now could you tell me how should we escape from here? Better yet, tell me why on earth they chased you like mad in the first place just now!" retorted Sakura sarcastically.

She still trembled whenever she thought about those people who were trying to reach for them from all direction and nearly injuring both of them only a moment ago.

"Well, my explanation would not help much on our current situation anyway," he said.

"Besides, I thought you are a _genius_. Why don't you rack your brain to think of a way to escape rather than asking unnecessary questions anyway?" added Syaoran questioningly with aggravation etched visibly on his flawless face.

He never intended to be so harsh to Sakura yet in the midst of all the mayhem that they faced right now, he could not help but throwing some of his irritation at her.

At that time, Syaoran could see although only for a mere second, his sentence has hurt Sakura. He knew it very well that she was not the cause of the unexpected commotion. In fact if he could be honest with himself, Sakura was completely innocent in this whole matter. It was his idea to wear 'different clothing' for both of them in the first place anyway. Unluckily for him, those people could recognize who he really was that easily.

Apparently what Syaoran has guessed was proven to be right. Sakura really felt upset with the way Syaoran defined her as a genius. As if she wanted to be involved in this absurd situation in the first place.

She merely uttered coldly, "Well then, I guess I should go now. Besides, it was not me who they were looking for in the first place. Why should I stay in this stinking place with a big jerk like you anyway?"

When she almost opened the door of the small cubicle where they crammed together at the moment, Syaoran could not help but noticing some fresh cuts on Sakura's arm when she tried to push the door open. He felt a sudden pang of guilt upon seeing what he made her went through all the while and sincerely said, "I am so sorry, Little Girl. I did not mean to say such insensitive words to you. I guess this abrupt craziness has made me lost my senses."

Sakura noticed his earnestness and somehow her heart softened upon hearing his words.

"I will only forgive you this time since it's your _first_ offence anyway. However, I will make sure myself that you will regret it if you dare offending my feeling _again_," she replied impatiently.

Syaoran could not help but chuckling loudly after hearing her somewhat cute answer.

"Hey, are you losing your mind? Do you want those people to barge in here?" said Sakura exasperatedly once again.

Syaoran only smiled genuinely at her which made Sakura felt hot all of a sudden. She did not know the reason of this sudden hotness nor did she really take a time to think over about it. However, luckily for her the guy was completely oblivious with the tinge of pink that was apparent on Sakura's fair cheek for a couple of seconds since he was busily rummaging his pocket to find his cell phone at the moment.

--

Shortly after he was able to retract his cell phone from his pocket, Syaoran pressed one of his speed dials on his phone and talking very fast in either Chinese or Cantonese which Sakura still was not able to tell the difference. However, she did notice that after a couple of minutes talking, Syaoran was frowning deeply and starting to shout angrily as if he was involved in some heated arguments with the person he was currently talking to.

By the time they finished talking; Syaoran almost threw his cell phone away in anger. However, due to the current lack of space; it was impossible for him to do much to Sakura's satisfaction. Both of them were still squashed just like before inside the small cubicle, which by now made her think that she would become a claustrophobic if they could not come out from the place soon.

"What have happened? Don't tell me you really want to throw away your phone. It's not that I care about how you handle your things but I just want to inform you that I did not have any cell phone. So, it's a stupid idea to be angry at the poor phone while who knows we might need it to call an emergency number!" stated Sakura slightly worried.

The prospect of having to stay the whole day inside the male's lavatory really seemed appalling for her. Furthermore, having to confront one irksome guy who apparently had a tendency to throw tantrums whenever he was cornered really did not help much on the already dire situation at the moment.

Sakura tried to think very hard to find a visible solution to handle the current situation. However, her brain seemed was not working properly this time much to her annoyance.

"Listen, Big Guy, it's better for me to go outside for awhile and checked on the current situation. We can't just stay in here without knowing any single thing on what was happening outside, right?" she stated hesitantly.

"Furthermore, those guys who want to use the toilet here would definitely think over some crazy thoughts about us jamming in here for such a long time in the same cubicle like this no less," she added hopelessly after some additional negative thoughts occurred on her mind.

However, much to her bewilderment, Syaoran only responded serenely, "No, you wouldn't go _anywhere_, Little Girl. I have called for a back up and I think or at least I hope he's already on his way here to save us. He would call me once he reached this place."

--

After what it seemed like forever; still trapped inside the small space of the male lavatory with Syaoran whispering a great deal of curses in some unknown languages to Sakura's ear every now and then, finally his cell phone rang.

Grabbing the cell phone in a frenzied manner, he spoke harshly to the person on the other line still with the same language that could not be deciphered by Sakura.

"What did you just say on the phone, Big Guy?" asked Sakura; finally bored being left out in the darkness due to her language barriers. It made her blood boiled every time she recalled Syaoran once said that he might have some language barriers when the truth was totally the opposite. She was the one who for sure had the barriers that made her failed to understand the whole situation.

She was absolutely jaded by the fact that Syaoran seemed only communicating in either Chinese or Cantonese for all the time he spoke on the phone ever since they stuck inside the lavatory together.

However, she never had a chance to hear Syaoran's reply. As if on cue, shortly after she finished her sentence a knock at their cubicle's door was heard. Without any further ado, Syaoran opened the door he could not conceal his relief once he noticed the person standing outside of the door.

--

Soon after they came out from that small cubicle, Sakura was finally able to see clearly at the person whom she could only assume as the aid that Syaoran was talking about a moment ago.

He was almost as tall as Syaoran with a raven hair and wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses. At that moment, his face clearly showed displeasure towards Syaoran for some reasons unknown to her.

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto whom currently I have been staying with," explained Syaoran curtly.

It was perfectly understandable for Syaoran to look slightly uncomfortable since normally a person would not introduce their friends in the lavatory in the first place. Fortunately, there were no other people around to see such peculiar scenes.

When Eriol still has not uttered any single word, Syaoran impatiently said, "Look, Eriol, I know you are mad at me. But can you wait at least until we managed to get out alive from this horrible affair first before you throw fits at me?"

The guy only pushed two big bags at Syaoran's right arm and said, "Wear that."

At first Sakura merely thought that it was only some sorts of sick jokes when she saw the inside of the bag that was just given by Eriol. But the guy apparently was serious when he was telling them (or at least to Syaoran) to wear those pieces of clothing. Moreover, Syaoran apparently treated this abnormality as a perfectly normal thing for him. It was as if he was handling a mere daily routine. He went inside the cubicle once again to change into his new clothing without any further ado.

Sakura took a sad glance once again at the bag that contained what supposed to be her clothing. Those clothing could easily beat Syaoran weird attire whenever he went on those trips with her these past few days. They were very hideous that even with her ineptness in fashion sense; she could see straightforwardly that they would definitely be some laughing stocks if they dare to wear those clothes outside.

It seemed that Eriol has decided on her behalf for her to wear a dangerously frilly polka dots dress with matching stockings and a pair of Mary-Jane shoes. He completed her set with a pair of pinkish round-rimmed glasses and a shocking red ribbon. She could not help but thinking that even Alice in the Wonderland costume would look much better compared to this.

"Who do you think you want to kid with? Are you seriously wanting me to wear these revolting things?" asked Sakura incredulously to Eriol.

The guy merely answered succinctly, "Listen, Kinomoto-San, we don't have much time before the press barging in here. So, please just wear these only for the time being. Meanwhile, you can blame that guy for putting you in such a troublesome situation later."

Sakura could not help but frowning slightly. She could not see the relationship between these dreadful pieces of garments with the press at all. Still, she grumpily decided to just follow with Eriol's suggestion. Besides, he seemed to be more _decent_ than that lunatic Li Syaoran anyway.

--

After much hassle and lots of odd staring from the onlookers, the three of them finally arrived at the parking lots safely. Sakura laughed very hard for the whole time before they reached the place. She could not hide her amusement ever since the first time she saw the attire wore by Syaoran. She had a strong hunch that Eriol intentionally picked the most ghastly costume for his friend as a payback.

The combination between red tight pants and a loose chemise, which somehow looked oddly girlish, would be more suitable to be used during the Renaissance Era rather than being worn by a gallantly modern guy like Li Syaoran. Furthermore, he also wore a long fake black beard and a matching Captain Hook's hat that would make Jack Sparrow proud.

Syaoran only mimicked a cynical laughter at Sakura's teases on his embarrassing attire. He did not have any strength to reply her with witty answers at the moment. For now, he only wanted to go home and have a really good long rest.

They stepped into Eriol's car swiftly to avoid suspicion from the bystanders around the parking lots with their peculiar attire.

Inside the car, Sakura and Syaoran sighed with much relief almost at the same time that made both of them broke into sudden laughter. For some strange reasons, both of them could finally see the humor within the mess that they just closely escaped from.

However, that happiness did not stay for long since exactly at that point, Eriol shoved a stack of colorful printouts from some unknown websites to Syaoran's lap.

Sakura managed to grab one of them hastily. And before Syaoran could snatch it back from her, she has already seen the page that clearly shown their picture together at the park this morning. In that picture, both of them were laughing happily at some reasons she could barely remember now while they were holding hands together.

She could read the title of the article (_Li Syaoran's Mysterious Date) _just below the picture which made her shot a questioning look at Syaoran. However, the guy did not bother to give any kinds of explanations to her. He suddenly seemed to find the scenery outside Eriol's car to be particularly interesting.

She finally found the reason of his peculiar behavior once she read the article in her hand:

_Li Syaoran (23) a Hong Kong heartthrob who has captured many women's heart throughout Asia is confirmed to be no longer a bachelor. Only this morning, he was found having a secret romantic date with his mysterious girlfriend at Tokyo Disneyland. This very lucky young woman was believed to be the main reason behind the sudden disappearance of the Hong Kong most eligible bachelor over these past few days. Rumor has it that Li Syaoran is currently residing in Tokyo at the time this report was published. But the facts whether he is living together with his girlfriend or not is still remain unknown.… _

Sakura did not have any courage to continue reading the rest of the article. However, she finally understood one very important thing. Exactly at that point, she really wished to be buried alive rather than to be anywhere _near_ the guy by the name of Li Syaoran.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Finally I managed to write another chapter. Hope you like it, guys. Please leave me your reviews. Thanks a bunch…

To **rukz**, **fallen from the sky**, **purplemonster27**, **kiwiwierdo**, **fzelda**, **coreagurl**, **t0nGk0Lm4N!4**, **Sakura Panda63**, **blackroseposeur**, **wiwionly**, and **tears-of-redemption**, thanks a lot for your reviews. Your reviews really meant a lot to me (smilling). I dedicated this chapter for all of you…..


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. I could only claim the plot of this story. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 4**_

The journey home was a total disaster. Sakura did not know which one was worse for her; to hear people quarreling loudly inside the car with a language that was completely foreign for her or to finally have a realization on the reasons behind all the havoc at the amusement park earlier today.

She felt like she wanted to kill the person sitting next to her for not telling her the truth since the first day they met. Yet for some strange reasons that she could not decipher it herself; she did not feel all that angry towards Syaoran. Yes, it was true that she felt confused and slightly disappointed with him for not being honest with her, but she's definitely not really angry with him. After all, probably it was partly her mistake after all since she never really did listen to what Syaoran said seriously in the first place so it was a bit unfair for her to put all the blame to the guy.

Nevertheless, only a moment later she almost slapped herself when she realized that she unconsciously tried to defend that insensitive jerk whom apparently did not even bother to explain anything to her about what exactly was going on up until now. Since the time she read the horrendous articles about both of them; the only thing he ever did was squabbling vociferously with Eriol who sat at the front passenger seat next to his chauffeur.

If she did not feel very depressed at the moment, she would definitely feel sorry for the poor chauffeur who still tried with all his might to concentrate on the road while having to hear two people shouting their lungs out in such proximity with him.

--

Every time she recalled the article she felt really annoyed yet hopeless at the same time. She did not even dare to think what would happen if her father and Touya ever found out about this. Nor did she dare to think that she would have her old days' back when she still had her sanity intact any moment soon.

For all she knew was that ever since the very first day she met the guy by the name of Li Syaoran, her wheel of luck apparently has turned to the pathway of constant unluckiness very rapidly. Her used to be organized and well-planned future now seemingly have turned upside down before her very own eyes to a direction that she preferred not to think in fear of becoming insane any moment soon.

And it's really not helping her at all when apparently the two stubborn guys have decided to move the setting of their arguments to her room without even asking her permission first.

Actually, while they were still inside the car; she has stated firmly to both of them that she did not want to be involved in _anything_ concerning Li Syaoran nor his '_secret romantic date_' (as what she quoted from the article she just read awhile ago). However, her persuasion (a.k.a. tantrum) did not go very well as what she expected before since both guys still entered her room to continue their discussion (a.k.a. quarrel) further inside her room in the end.

Still with his odd costume, Syaoran sat confidently at her bed while Eriol preferred to sit at her round squashy purplish couch. Sakura did not know whether she should laugh or cry at the absurdity of the situation in front of her. It was not supposed to be her style at all to be having two extremely gorgeous young men inside her room (although she would prefer to die rather than to admit that Syaoran was indeed a really good-looking guy). In fact she never had any other guys no matter whether they were handsome or not inside her room before except her father and brother. And to really let other people did whatever they pleased inside her room was totally something beyond her comprehension.

However, after she met Li Syaoran; all the things around the house were vastly changed that included his regular companionship inside her room (with or without her approval) and now even his friend daringly sat at her couch leisurely; as if it was a daily routine for him to do so in the first place.

At that exact moment, the phone inside her room rang. Hopelessly trying to muffle down the heated voice of the two angry young men whom once again were speaking in an unknown language for her, she picked up the phone and sat at the other corner of her bed with her back facing at Syaoran's direction.

It was Tomoyo. And as if her day was not bad enough, her best friend told her something that she actually tried very hard to forget for the past two hours.

"Hey, Sakura you've already come back from Disneyland. I thought you wouldn't be back until late evening," said her best friend cheerfully. Sakura just wished they could switch their places in life and let her have the chance to feel that cheerful once again.

"Yeah, something came up," replied Sakura curtly. She did not want to refine her answer further. It was not a perfect time for her to reminiscence the all the insanity earlier that day especially when the culprit who was very much responsible for the matter was still around.

"Ah, okay. Well, I could not wait to tell you the exciting news," said Tomoyo quickly. Apparently she has decided that her news was more important than trying to make Sakura elaborating her answer further.

"Then spill it," answered Sakura wearily. She did not want to disappoint her best friend by saying that she actually was not in the mood to hear any exciting news.

The term 'news' itself has already made her having goose bumps since it was pretty much reminding her about the nonsense that she just read earlier. However, she merely thought that Tomoyo's news definitely would have no connection whatsoever with what she was dealing at the moment. The most that her best friend would tell her was probably the fact that she got another new boyfriend or so like she always did whenever she called her with wild enthusiasm.

She never knew just how wrong her guess could be this time.

Tomoyo told the news excitedly, "It's about Li Syaoran…"

Sakura suddenly felt like her heart just missed a beat. Anything concerning that guy has never been good news for her so far.

"You would not believe to hear that my guess was correct…" stated Tomoyo happily.

Somehow Sakura had a very bad hunch on what her best friend might say.

"I finally found his articles in my magazines; I was so stupid not to remember exactly where I saw him before. According to those magazines, he was one of the most famous artists in Hong Kong and some other Asian countries including Japan, Sakura! I told you yesterday that I think I have met him somewhere.…." Tomoyo's voice seemed like fading away. To be honest, Sakura felt that she did not want to hear anymore nonsense about the great Li Syaoran who happened to be the person liable to her now ruined life.

"….I just could not believe you life at the same house with a superstar. I really envy your luck, Sakura," concluded her best friend.

"Hahahaha, do you really think so? Then do you want to switch places with me?" asked Sakura carefully tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Ha?"

That's what Sakura all ever heard from her best friend since exactly at that time, the great jerk himself grabbed the phone from her hand and talked to Tomoyo without any hesitation; completely disregard Sakura's frantic attempts to grab the phone back (including throwing her arms around his neck and punching his back aggressively. It was quite hard for her to really aim at the phone in his hand since he was too tall for her reach).

"Is this Tomoyo-Chan? Yeah, this is Li Syaoran. Well I need to have a conversation with Sakura for awhile. Is it okay for you to continue your story later?" he said sweetly while trying to shake off Sakura who was still wrestling at his neck in her vain attempt to seize the phone back.

"Oh, you want my photograph with signature? Well, no problem at all. I will give anything to a cute girl like you, Tomoyo-Chan," added Syaoran; completely unabashed with the sarcastic mimic from Sakura. The girl has been imitating a person puking heavily on her pillow upon hearing his hollow flatteries to her best friend. She has given up her fruitless efforts to snatch back the phone from Syaoran since a moment ago.

Finally, after some more sweet talks, Syaoran successfully hung up the phone and returned it back to its place beside Sakura's night lamp. Then he turned at her.

"We need to talk, Little Girl," said Syaoran seriously.

Sakura could not help but feeling slightly anxious since it was a rare sighting for her to see Syaoran so stern. She felt something was amiss when she saw that there was no naughty twinkle in his eyes or no teasing smile on his lips. She was just scared on what he might say to her at that moment.

From what it looked like, it was definitely not good news for her.

--

"What do you want to talk about," said Sakura while trying to conceal her anxiousness.

Syaoran merely stared at her for a moment and let out a small sigh. She did not know what to say or do upon seeing his peculiar gesture and for a moment she felt sorry for him for some unknown reasons.

"I think it's better for me to help Syaoran clarifying some issues with you regarding the… uh…rumor between both of you," stated Eriol diplomatically.

Sakura merely answered, "Okay."

She felt oddly relieved that Syaoran would not be the one who gave her the explanations. She thought she must be crazy for losing her interests in knowing the entire story merely because he looked so miserable. It sounded really ridiculous even for her to actually thoughts that if it made Syaoran felt any better then she did not need to hear his justifications on the matter anymore.

"First, I think I have to explain everything from the start. It was not that confusing actually. To put it simple, Syaoran is one of my artists who work for Hiiragizawa Asian Entertainment Company that belongs to my father. I used to be the managing director of the Hong Kong branch for these past three years. Yet all thanks to Syaoran and his ambition to conquer Japan's market, the company has transferred me here to work for our Japan Headquarter," explained Eriol and shot Syaoran with a disapproving look.

Then he spoke once again, "You must be confused why I have to personally look after this egoistic, self-centric guy all by myself when I could just hire a manager for him."

"It's simply because he always lets his egocentricity taken over his humane side. You can see from what happened today for example," concluded Eriol warily in the end.

Syaoran merely answered disinterestedly, "I am not that kind of person Eriol, you should have known me better."

Eriol continued his sentence as if there was no interruption at all, "So far he never had any managers who could stand by his side for more than one month. He has been changing managers more often than him changing clothes. The company has been assigned him a different kinds of people from young to old; fully experienced to totally inexperienced managers in this field. None of them could endure him for long. And it was even worse when the manager I hired happened to be women."

He painfully recalled all his futile efforts in finding a perfect manager for Syaoran. He always thought that a miracle really did exist in the world since a problematic guy like Syaoran could be the Hong Kong Most Wanted Bachelor for three years in a row after all.

Sakura nodded upon hearing Eriol's words and laughed heartily, "I could imagine what you said."

"Hey, you have wounded me deeply with your words, Little Girl!" complained Syaoran. He pressed his chest hard while feigning an excruciated look on his face. Sakura totally ignored his mocking actions and merely fixed her gaze to Eriol instead.

"And now let's focus to our main point. You see Kinomoto-San, I strongly believe that by tomorrow the press would definitely make a big blow on the relationship between both of you. I have been trying to prevent the news from leaking further to no visible results so far. Thus, the best way for us now is to strategically thinking a harmless way out," said Eriol matter-of-factly.

"Just call me Sakura. I know the gossips of me being this irksome guy's '_mysterious_' girlfriend is too unbearably depressing for me. But just let those people who have nothing to do to tell whatever story they like, I couldn't care less about it," stated Sakura heatedly.

"Hey, I would be more careful if I were you, Little Girl. Who knows you will fall for _this_ irksome guy one day," teased Syaoran. Somehow he looked much more relaxed after knowing that Sakura was not as mad as what he thought she would be.

"Yeah, I know. I finally _found_ my ideals in you, Big Guy," replied Sakura sarcastically.

--

Eriol only shook his head in disbelief upon seeing all the unnecessary arguments between Sakura and Syaoran. He could not believe that apparently those two still have strengths to tease, bicker, and joke around at a time like this.

Finally he said, "At this point, I have a proposal to discuss with you, Sakura."

Sakura frowned a little and asked, "What do you mean by a proposal? What kind of proposal is that?"

"You can cross out marriage proposal for now, Little Girl. You see, I am too young to be married and an underage woman like yourself is definitely not my taste," taunted Syaoran naughtily.

"Oh, just be quiet," retorted Sakura sharply. "No need to sell yourself to me that hard or you would embarrass yourself further, Big Guy. So far I have no inclinations whatsoever to be with a no-brainer _uncle_ like you," she added while sticking out her tongue cutely.

"It's really simple actually," stated Eriol with a louder volume than usual to get full attention from both Sakura and Syaoran. It was very hard for him apparently to have a decent conversation with either of them whenever these two were happened to be in the same place. His patience seemed to be running very low whenever he heard their constant bickering so far.

"I want you to be Syaoran's manager, Sakura…" he finally spoke the words he intended to ask the girl after much contemplating and arguing with Syaoran this entire afternoon.

"What?" choked Sakura utterly surprised with the suggestion. She never thought that Eriol would say such thing.

"Listen, Hiiragizawa-San, I think I might not hear your words clearly just now. You want me to be his what?"

"Be his manager. And of course you can call me Eriol, Sakura," replied Eriol patiently.

"And would you care to explain to me on why my being his manager could solve our current problem?" asked Sakura a little bit annoyed with the absurdity of Eriol's suggestion.

"Simply because that's the best option for now," answered Eriol in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That's totally not a funny joke, Eriol since I failed to grasp the amusing part of it. Don't tell me that this is what you defined as a _harmless_ way out," retorted Sakura.

"You see for yourself that in almost every picture inside those articles that I have gathered so far, both of you seemed… How should I put it? Ah, yes; enjoying each other's presence very much," stated Eriol calmly; completely ignoring the frustration that was very visible on Sakura's face.

He added hastily before Sakura had a chance to reply his sentences, "When we announce you as Syaoran's manager, you can show them that your togetherness is a mere office relationship, no more and no less than that."

"Come on, who on earth would believe such a crazy idea? It's easy to tell that something is amiss, Eriol. Besides, I do not want to be his manager with you telling me all those horrible stories about his disability in retaining his manager for more than a month," said Sakura exasperatedly.

"Oh, believe me they _would_, Sakura. Besides, who knows? Probably you will be his anomaly and made a perfect partner for him after all, in _professional_ terms of course if I might add," replied Eriol while smiling calculatingly which made Sakura somewhat felt uncomfortable for no apparent cause.

However she did not have any chance to respond to Eriol's statement. Much to her annoyance, Syaoran chuckled slightly upon hearing the confrontation between her and Eriol in a way that almost made her brutally slapped him.

And to add her displeasure even more, Syaoran continued to tease her further, "So, what _exactly_ do you want then, Little Girl? Do you wish to be my fiancée or my wife-to-be rather than my manager? I noticed that an unwilling marriage arrangement has been proven to be quite popular theme in a lot of drama series lately. If I am not mistaken, I even played in one or two movies that used this topic."

She really did not know what to do with Syaoran and his sick jokes. Yet for a moment she unconsciously considered what he just said about her becoming his fake fiancée and automatically constructed a quick comparison between becoming a fiancée or a manager.

However, before she made any conclusions on her thoughts; she could see a naughty glint in the corner of Syaoran's eyes and a very visible mocking smile in his lips. Somehow, it looked like he knew the fact that she really has taken his suggestion almost seriously awhile ago.

It really made her angry with herself to really consider even for only a couple of seconds that probably it was not such a bad idea to be Syaoran's fiancée after all. It was his mistake in the first place to influence her brain with nothing but air and bubbly words.

This sudden realization made her almost screamed in irritation and she yelled a tad too loud, "You _wish_!!"

By the end of her sentence, she knocked Syaoran's head very hard with one of her fluffy pillows to compensate her frustration and embarrassment. She found it really amusing somehow to see Syaoran acted all surprised with her action and she could not help but laughing merrily when she heard him yelped with a phony agony.

--

Finally after a lot more explanations from Eriol, plenty of arguments from herself and indefinite numbers of teasing from Syaoran, Sakura gave up and although very much unwillingly, she promised to become Syaoran's manager. But she firmly stated that she would only take the job upon one condition; they had to get approvals from both her father and Touya.

Inwardly, Syaoran could see the requirement given by Sakura as a very potentially problematic issue for him. It was true that Fujitaka Kinomoto took him like his own son and definitely would listen to his explanations with rationality still intact. However, he knew that it would be a different matter when it comes to Touya Kinomoto.

From all the stories and jokes that Fujitaka shared with him when all of them was having dinner together just before Touya had to return to his dormitory a couple of days ago; he could conclude that the guy definitely had a sister complex with Sakura. The way he monopolized all the conversation with his sister whenever Syaoran was talking with her seemed to confirm this suspicion further.

He only got two days to persuade Sakura's brother before he had his press conference to clarify his matters with Sakura publicly. As if it has been set by heaven (or hell, he could not choose which one was more suitable for him in his current situation) today Touya would be returning home from his university. He would stay at home over the weekend as what he usually did even before Syaoran set his feet to Kinomoto's household.

And knowing Touya's type; it was very unlikely for him to miss this weekend with his family. Still, it did not make Syaoran felt any better. On the contrary, he seemed to be getting more and more anxious to have the prospect of facing Sakura's brother that soon. He just hoped that Touya still has not heard yet about all the gossips between him and his sister before he got a chance to defend himself at dinner tonight.

Until now he still did not know where Touya would be sleeping over the weekend nor did he wish to know. However, with all his knowledge about Touya's possessiveness over his sister and having to break the bad news about the gossips and his sudden decision to hire his sister as his personal manager; somehow Syaoran thought he has foreseen a _grave_ danger.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Please don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews about this story. I would love to hear what you think about it (smiling).

Thanks to all your reviews **GhettoWolfBlossom**, **rukz**, **WERRU**, **Fallen from the sky**, **pyscho-pyro-shrink**, **-BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-**, **purplemonster27**, **tears-of-redemption**, **wiwionly**, **b0n!t0nLY**, and **coreagurl**. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as all the previous ones.


	6. Chapter 5

Get Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Only the plot of this story is. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 5**_

The silence in the dining room was unbearable. Syaoran secretly shot Sakura a pleading look in which he silently hoped that the girl would get his subtle message. He needed her to help him starting the conversation on their matters somehow.

However, she was not Sakura if she could just be pushed around by him. She only gave him a wicked grin and pretended not to see him at all and continued eating her food as if nothing happened.

Cursing inwardly, Syaoran returned his gaze to his untouched dishes.

Fujitaka realized the peculiarity of the situation and that something was definitely amiss. He never saw both Syaoran and Sakura so quiet like this. Before this evening, each time they were in the same place they never stopped bickering almost about everything. The same thing happened with his son, Touya. He did not have any inclinations to tease his sister as much as before and merely stared at Syaoran with a very obvious dislike every now and then.

"Well, it was nice to finally see you again, Touya. So, tell me how's school?" Fujitaka asked happily and obviously trying to melt the invisible ice barrier among them.

"Fine," replied Touya succinctly. He did not even bother to look at his father when he spoke that since he was busily fixing his cold gaze at Syaoran.

Fujitaka could not hide his grimace when he noticed the impolite manner of his son. Yet he did not know how to reprimand his son without making the already gloomy situation worsen; so he merely averted his attention to his daughter instead and hastily said, "It's nice to hear that, Touya. Then how about you, Sakura?"

"Okay," answered Sakura in the same manner as her brother. However, without her father ever noticed it, she glanced briefly at Syaoran and smirked naughtily.

"Well, I guess that's good. And you, Syaoran?" asked Fujitaka in a hopeful tone. He did not know what to expect from his children since they could be difficult at times and most of the times he suspected young hormones to be the reasons behind their unstable behaviors. Nevertheless, he still anticipated a better response from his guess whom was always seemed to be much more approachable than his children.

Syaoran was surprised to be asked by Fujitaka at the exact moment he sent a death glare to Sakura. Totally unprepared, he could only mumble, "Eh?"

By then, Fujitaka's frown was getting deeper by seconds. He could not recall he has ever encountered a harder time than today to have a normal conversation with a mere three young people. He swore that he could make a better conversation than this even when the other party happened to be his stern boss.

"Oh, I remember that both of you went to Disneyland this morning, right? So why don't you tell me and Touya about your trip?" asked Fujitaka once again; clearly making a harder attempt to make a decent conversation that would earn him more than a mere one syllable answer.

Fujitaka was too busy thinking what he should ask next that he failed to notice the changes in Syaoran's face. At that time, the guy's face went very pale upon hearing Fujitaka's last question. Syaoran realized that his time to reveal the story has finally come.

--

Syaoran gave Sakura a fleeting look before he started the conversation with her father. Somehow he felt relieved to know that at least this time Sakura gave him a hint of supportive smile.

Unlike before, Sakura knew this time was a really important moment for Syaoran. And for some reasons, she really wished everything would be alright for him.

"Well, it was great. Uh, I need to apologize to you first before I could go on with my story, Mr. Kinomoto," he held his breath for a second before he carried on with his explanation.

Fujitaka only gave him a questioning look while Touya sent a suspicious glare at him.

"You see, there was a small incident happened when Sakura and I were at Disneyland this morning…" Syaoran sighed and added, "Well, to put it simple; my cover was blown."

Exactly at that time, three pairs of eyes fixed their gaze at him although their faces contained different kinds of expressions.

"What do you mean with your cover was blown, Kid? What cover was _that_?" asked Touya apprehensively. He did not care about the fact that actually he was the same age as Syaoran. For him, as long as a person was related with Sakura, he would make sure that the person noticed who's in charge of her. And that's all what really matters to him.

"Does it mean that my dad knows who you really are in the first place, Li Syaoran?" asked Sakura incredulously. She could not believe that his father knew the guy beforehand and did not bother to give her any heads up about him.

"Why don't you tell me beforehand if you knew it, Dad?" Sakura glanced at her father exasperatedly. And to actually think that the entire problems she had on hand at the moment could be avoided if her father told the truth beforehand really made her upset.

"What does dad know that you don't, Squirt?" Touya stared at his sister questioningly. He started to feel frustrated of not knowing what exactly were going on and getting more agitated when nobody bothered to explain anything to him.

"Please continue your story, Syaoran," stated Fujitaka calmly; completely ignored Sakura and Touya's commotion.

Hesitantly, Syaoran continued, "Apparently some people in the amusement park could recognize me. It was a total disaster there when those people were chasing us wherever we went."

"Why were people chasing you, Kid? Were you hurt, Squirt?" asked Touya with a flabbergasted look. He did not understand the direction of this conversation at all. Still, he could not conceal his shock in hearing that there were people chasing his sister especially when he was not around.

"Touya, I will explain to you later on. Let Syaoran continue his story first," cut Fujitaka briskly.

"In short, some people managed to steal our pictures together and only awhile ago my management found some articles and quite a number of blogs in the internet that contained those pictures. Now somehow they made up some news about us being together," stated Syaoran in a soft voice as if trying to lessen his guilt.

Although still constantly sending Syaoran imminent displeasure and impatience, Touya did not ask any questions to him anymore this time.

"I see… So have you decided on what you should do next?" That was all Fujitaka was asking still with the same calmness and composed manner.

"Well, we… uh… I…" Sakura glanced at him with a disapproving look that made him stuttered and rephrased his sentence,

"Well, I have decided to hire Sakura _temporarily_ as my personal manager."

Upon saying his last sentence, Syaoran could not help but feeling relieved that he has told the truth to Fujitaka.

"What? Why should Sakura be your manager in the first place, Kid? Don't joke around with me," barked Touya impetuously. He could not restrain himself further from interrogating Syaoran after hearing his last sentence.

However, Fujitaka merely glanced at Sakura and asked patiently, "Well, what do you think, Sakura? You have been quiet the whole time. I want to know your opinion about this matter since a big part of it is also involving you."

Sakura took a momentary look at Syaoran before answering her father. She knew that Syaoran was anxiously waiting for her reply. Although she hated to admit it out loud; she did not want Syaoran to look miserable again like when they were still inside her room a couple of hours ago.

"Well, I guess it's OK for me, Dad. Besides, you know that I'm trying to look for a job anyway," said Sakura tersely.

"Good, it means problem solved then," replied Fujitaka heartily.

Syaoran felt his burden was somehow being lifted up upon hearing Sakura's reply and Fujitaka's response.

However his relief did not stay long since at that time, Touya decided to speak up his mind, "What do you mean problem solved, Dad? And you, Squirt, why do you decide things that simple? Could you at least think a little bit _wiser_ than to work with this kid?" He glanced at Syaoran with a very apparent distaste.

Sakura answered impatiently, "Why should I think complexly when I could do it much _simpler_? Besides, I know what I am doing so you could just save your preach to someone else, Touya."

"You!" retorted Touya angrily. Sakura never responded him this way before Li Syaoran came to their life. It hurt him quite deeply to realize that somehow his sister changed because of the guy even when she has not realized about it yet.

"Listen to your sister for now, Touya. She has made her decision and it will only be wise for us to respect it. Moreover, it's not that it would change anything around here anyway, right?" said Fujitaka serenely.

Touya always knew that his father was a simpleton. Furthermore, he also realized that his sister was forever a hardheaded girl who would never change anything that she has already decided before. But on the other hand, he could not shake off his worries that his sister might get into a deep trouble when she entangled herself with a guy like Syaoran. Although he did not know the reason why Sakura agreed with Syaoran's plan, his instinct has told him that this guy would bring no good to her.

And now, it would only mean one thing for him; he had to make Li Syaoran changed his mind in hiring his sister as his manager. He would never let this guy hurt his lovely sister.

--

After dinner, Fujitaka explained the main reason why he never told the truth about Syaoran to Touya and Sakura and why he specifically asked Syaoran not to divulge the information about himself to either of them. He wanted to make sure that his children accepted Syaoran for who he really was and treated him just the same like their other friends.

However his father's explanation did not help to make Touya feel any better. On the contrary, he felt much worse when he heard all the details about Syaoran. It seemed that his instinct about the guy was correct after all. This guy was a superstar and judging from the way he behaved, he was definitely a womanizer whom in the end would only hurt his sister.

"Touya, where do you want to sleep tonight? You want to share the bed in my room or in your sister's room?" asked Fujitaka

In any other days he would certainly choose the latter. Then again, today was not the same with those days.

From what Syaoran has told to his father; Touya understood that in exactly two days time, both his sister and Syaoran would be holding a press conference to clarify the rumors between both of them. At the moment, he could only be sure about one thing; he needed to void their plan before everything was too late. Since time was running short, he was desperate enough to do almost _anything_.

"I think I would _prefer_ sleeping in my own room," replied Touya finally.

Instinctively as if noticing an unwanted danger Syaoran said, "Oh, I guess I could sleep at the couch then."

"Oh, no need to do that. We could sleep in the same room tonight, couldn't we? Besides, we haven't got a chance to know each other _better_ anyway," answered Touya courteously with a genuine smile; so sweet that made Syaoran unconsciously shuddered a little.

"That's a very good idea, Touya. It would be nice if both of you could be best friends after all," said Fujitaka excitedly.

Touya could not help but flinched at his father's words. He always amazed with his father who was always able to think everything so simple and optimistic.

Seeing that there was no way out for him, Syaoran inhaled deeply and bid his goodbye to the others by stating that he needed some rests.

As if on cue, Touya quietly followed him from behind.

However, exactly after Syaoran was out of sight; Sakura tugged her brother's sleeve to catch his attention before he could chase the guy further.

"Touya, can I have a word with you for a moment?" asked Sakura sweetly.

Touya stared hesitantly at his sister before he replied, "Alright."

--

Sakura knew what her brother would do to Syaoran when she heard him wanting to be at the same room with the guy. She understood him since they were siblings after all. She also noticed that her brother was always overprotective when it came to her affairs. She did feel very happy and glad to have such a reliable person as her brother. Still, it did not mean that he could just meddle with her life without her permission.

After closed her door shut, Sakura stared to her brother and said briefly, "I know what you are doing and I suggest you to _stop_ it while I'm still trying to be nice."

"What do you mean?" replied Touya; pretending to look aghast.

"You know me very well, Touya. My decision was final and _nothing_ that you say or do would ever change anything."

Touya was left speechless with Sakura's straightforwardness.

"Now if you please, I would like to get some rest. _Enjoy_ your night with Li Syaoran, Big Brother," said Sakura with a wide grin etched on her face.

He guessed his sister was not a genius for nothing after all.

--

By the time Touya entered his (former) room, he saw Syaoran was still standing as if he was waiting for him.

"I thought you want to go to bed earlier, Kid?" asked Touya coldly.

"Well, I'm not really sure where I should sleep. I guess I can sleep in the floor, it's carpeted anyway," replied Syaoran hesitantly. The presence of Sakura's brother always made him somewhat anxious.

"Are you joking? What's the difference with you sleeping at the couch outside then?" answered Touya disbelievingly.

He added curtly, "We can share the bed. It's a king size and it's not like you have interests in men anyway, right?"

Syaoran did not know what to answer besides nodded his head a little. His face turned slightly red upon hearing Touya's words. He just noticed that Touya's bluntness was somehow reminded him of Sakura. Upon that thought, he could not help but smiling a little.

"Don't tell me that you are interested with me now, Kid," said Touya all of a sudden which made Syaoran came back from his reverie.

"No. Why should I? I'm one hundred percent straight." Syaoran could not help but cursing himself inwardly for letting his mind wandered around while Touya was still around.

Touya spoke calmly, "Glad to straight that one out. I almost thought that you're interested with me since you were suddenly blushing like mad while you're staring at me just now."

Syaoran almost blamed Sakura for making Touya thought that he was having some crazy interests with him. It was her mistake after all to have striking resemblances with her brother. Those similarities were the ones that made him constantly thinking about her whenever he was talking with her brother like the one he was having at the moment.

"Listen, Kid. I don't know what you have promised my sister before that made her agree to be your manager whatsoever. But let me clarify one thing, if I ever found you hurting her; even one strand of her hair, I would _definitely _get back at you straightaway," stated Touya finally after a moment of awkwardness silent between them.

Syaoran did not need to be a genius to know that Touya really meant what he just said to him. However, he was slightly surprised to know that Touya only gave him that kind of response. He always thought that at least Touya would definitely try to knock the living daylight out of him to make him changed his mind.

As if reading his mind, Touya spoke once again, "Don't ever dare to think that I am doing this for your sake. If it's not because of Sakura's request to leave you _alone_, I would definitely teach you a lesson or two, Kid!"

Syaoran was stunned by Touya's last sentence. It was something unexpected by him to know that Sakura has defended him from her brother. And for some strange reasons, he really wanted to know why she did that.

--

In his entire life, Li Syaoran never left pondering about any women no matter how beautiful or attractive they were. Moreover, he would definitely never stay awake merely because thinking about any of them.

However, that night for the very first time in his life; he could not sleep because of a certain little girl.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Finally I managed to write another chapter. I hope it will still be as funny as before hehehehe. Please don't forget to give some comments on your impressions about this story. I would definitely be thrilled to read it. Back to write again……

Thanks for your review **coreagurl**, **tears-of-redemption**, **rukz**, **Enchanted-Princess**, **TheBlackPrincess**, **misnamiskita** and **Terra-Cotta**. I hope you will like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. I only have the plot of this story. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 6**_

Sakura Kinomoto has never felt more nervous than she was at the moment. She could not sleep at all last night and she was slightly agitated every time a person asked her whether she was alright or not.

She did not believe that there were some people who could just ask her on such an insensitive question over and over again. She could not believe in just how many people around her apparently born to be ignorant.

Couldn't they see her eye bags? Didn't they notice that her eyes were all puffy? Weren't the dark circles around her eyes that made her sworn that she looked more like a Chinese Panda by seconds visible enough? Shouldn't they notice that by now her face was paler than a ghost?

In short, of course she was not alright _at all_. She was totally not alright ever since the day Eriol mentioned to her that she would be having a press conference together with none other than the Hong Kong famous superstar himself; Li Syaoran. The fact that now she was rumored to be Syaoran's '_mysterious girlfriend_' already made her nauseous enough without even have to think on what should she say during the meeting with the press.

--

It was all began with the revelation of her story to her best friend the night before. Sakura has decided to tell Tomoyo straightaway after Syaoran finally got her family's permission to hire her as his new manager.

Although Sakura could not be considered as a sensitive person, she knew one thing for sure. Tomoyo was her best friend for life and one of the most important people for her. Thus, she never wanted Tomoyo to be the last person to know about the news especially since she was supposed to be her best friend. And for Sakura, nothing was more important than to appreciate her best friend by telling the whole story with all the necessary details.

However, Sakura almost regretted her decision of telling Tomoyo that soon. Ever since she broke the news that night, the only thing Tomoyo ever did was forcing her doing things that she definitely would not do in her ordinary days.

Tomoyo has been persuading her to take care of her appearance before her big day tomorrow. And after what it seemed like a couple of hours of constant pestering from Tomoyo ever since the moment she forced her to wake up in a perfect resemblance with Li Syaoran's style (the guy also had a habit of waking her up early morning everyday ever since he was staying at her house; which she always suspected he was doing that merely to piss her off. Still, this morning Tomoyo beat his timing and woke an angry Sakura instead.), finally Sakura gave up and let whatever Tomoyo wanted her to do.

In these past few days, Sakura could not help but wondering where were the days when she could sleep for a healthy-8-hours-straight gone. She has not been able to sleep soundly these past few days because all the fatigue she got from her crazy trips with Syaoran and now apparently she also had to deal with her best friend antics to make her looked like a supermodel whatsoever. And she has not even started with the upcoming press conference. Just a thought on what kinds of questions would be asked to her and whether she could answer them smartly has made her running cold sweat and could not sleep at all even when she actually really wanted to.

Much to her irritation, Sakura also noticed the changes around her. Now even her best friend suddenly also seemed to be very eager to march into her life as well; perfectly reminding her of a certain someone whom she just met only for couple of days but already made her life a living hell.

--

Tomoyo first plan was to make Sakura undergoing some skin treatment which hopefully would improve her complexion. Sakura's argument that it would not work that way and a mere one time visit would not change anything; was completely ignored by her best friend.

Finally, Tomoyo had to literally drag Sakura to have a complete makeover on her skin tone in the beauty centre where she always visited at least once a month.

Sakura completely devastated with Tomoyo's idea and she only agreed with her at last merely to avoid from listening to any of Tomoyo's quotations from numerous articles in different kinds of magazines about Syaoran in which he was being gossiped with a lot of devastatingly beautiful women.

"Look at these articles, Sakura! You definitely won't win his heart with skin that's drier than rough papers I got from my Math teacher. Haven't you try to apply some moisturizers?" asked Tomoyo completely aghast. Apparently she just realized that Sakura's complexion was not up to her standard. And she believed that her standards were nothing compared to those beautiful women who were frequently found together with Syaoran while he was still in Hong Kong.

"No, I certainly never apply any moisturizers whatsoever before and it is certainly not a right moment to start it now. And besides, what does it have anything to do with that jerk anyway? Please, don't let me hear you saying that I want to win his heart ever again; it really makes me nauseous and itchy," replied Sakura incredulously. She did not know the connection between her skin types, the rough paper and Tomoyo's Math teacher nor did she ever want to know. She had enough complication in her life at the moment rather than considering anything that Tomoyo said in the first place.

To make her day turned even worse than what it already was, the beautician in charged of her apparently was just the same nutcase as many of the people she met recently. At that point, Sakura started to think that there was a frightening possibility that somehow she was attracting a whole bunch of weirdo without she ever realized it. These past few days were a very good set of examples for her with Li Syaoran undoubtedly as the most irritating weirdo she ever knew so far.

After one long torturous hour inside a room that was colder than her refrigerator at home while she let her skins being touched, pinched, and masked with some lotions that smells oddly like stale bread; finally she could come out alive from there only to find her best friend beaming at her.

When she wanted to pay and leave the counter, the beautician in charge who did her skin treatment awhile ago stop her to explain about some details of her '_problematic_' skins. She even recommended her a complete make-up sets and what it seemed like an entire set of artificial beauty products which definitely would make her beyond broke if she ever bought them.

"Listen Tomoyo, I don't have the money to pay for all these rubbish and I certainly do not want my skin to be some sorts of a skin lab," Sakura said exasperatedly while trying to inject some senses into her best friend's brain.

Tomoyo stared at her best friend in great disbelief. Tomorrow was the press conference day and Sakura could still calmly talk about money and all sorts of minor things. Before she could explain to Sakura the importance to keep up her appearance in order to look good side by side with the ever so famous Li Syaoran; the beautician already spoke again.

"Ms. Kinomoto, our price is always very reasonable. These products has been proved to moisten even the driest skin possible and I do recommend you strongly to take these eye care lotions to help you lessened the dark circles around your eyes," said the beautician enthusiastically.

"No thanks; I think I still prefer cooking oil over those things. And of course a couple hours of _undisturbed_ sleep would do justice for my dark circles," answered Sakura impatiently. She certainly did not have time to listen to all nonsense about her complexion or any dark circles. She has done a skin treatment which cost almost half a month of her allowance and she definitely would not want to pay more than that.

When she wanted to usher Tomoyo away from the beauty center, three beauticians were walking to the direction where she stood at the moment. Sakura noticed in time and instantly almost had a hard attack to see that one of them was carrying a tabloid in which its headline showed a very large picture of her together with Syaoran.

It was a nightmare when one of them apparently could vaguely recognize her face. And before the beautician could link her with the horrible picture of herself and Syaoran; she scurried away from the beauty center while grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

Muttered under her breath Sakura said, "Li Syaoran, I _promise_ you will pay for this!"

--

In reality, Sakura wanted to go home straight after she was very close from getting caught in the beauty center. However, Tomoyo still insisted that she needed to have a hair done and much to her annoyance, her best friend did not accept a '_no_' for an answer.

Sakura inwardly thought whether Tomoyo somehow has been possessed by Li Syaoran's soul as they spoke. She never recalled Tomoyo ever being very persistent especially over her matters that was not even concerned herself for the slightest.

As if Tomoyo could read her mind she spoke again with a genuine concern and the same wild enthusiasm as she always showed to her at a moment like this.

"Sakura, I am merely doing this for your own good. Listen; there is nothing wrong with a natural beauty. However, you definitely will not attract Syaoran with tight hair-buns like that. I am glad that you finally have removed your glasses. I saw the article and you really looked marvelous. I am truly proud of you, Sakura!"

"I could not even care less about natural beauty whatsoever. Besides, tying my hair like this saves a lot of my time. And by the way Tomoyo, I don't know why you keep on getting the impression that I want to attract that big jerk in the first place, but please just stop it. Honestly, couldn't you suggest someone better than him?" asked Sakura exasperatedly. She knew that her best friend was always a dreamer however she needed to put a stop on it since it was getting more annoying for her.

"And I'm certainly unhappy to wear soft lenses but I don't have any choice. Somebody had a sick joke and hid my glasses. You know that without them I'm almost literally blind. I have been searching high and low for them yet to no avail. So for now I have to stick with these darn soft lenses," added Sakura infuriatingly. She did not know who the culprit behind her missing glasses was. However, once she found out who the person was; she would definitely want a good payback.

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. She never knew anyone as clueless as Sakura when it came to feelings. It was Li Syaoran whom they were talking about and yet the way she talked about him always sounded so casual. It was like it did not mean a thing for her to be that close with a superstar like him when other girls just dying to have a chance to meet him even only for once.

--

Sakura did not know which one was more horrible; her visit to the beauty center or having to wait for such a long queue to have a mere haircut. She argued with Tomoyo for making her waiting this long while they could actually go to her usual place (Ready-in-10-Minutes salon just around the corner of her house). And to add her irritation, her best friend calmly explained that they had to get the best haircut from _her_ usual hairdresser instead.

To add her annoyance even more, all the other women inside that hair salon apparently were also thinking the same thing as Tomoyo. She could not believe that after living for more than 17 years, she only realized it today how troublesome to be a woman was. Besides, if everyone thinking that the best haircut could only be provided by one single person, the chance of the rest of the hairdressers to ever improve their skills for the better was definitely almost zero. And if these women were more than willing to wait for one single hairdresser; it's best for the hairdresser not to hire anyone else since it would save him a lot of money. She really could not understand what these people thought in the first place to walk their life in such complexities. Then again, she never had a knack to understand people anyway.

Much to her relief, after two hours and thirty seven minutes later, finally the hairdresser was ready to makeover her hairstyle.

The hairdresser introduced herself (or himself; Sakura wasn't sure how to address a transvestite although she could roughly guessed that the person surely would prefer to be addressed as a '_she_' rather than '_he_') as Candy (real name: Matsuo Kobe).

She was the most enthusiastic hairdresser that Sakura has ever met so far; not that she had a lot of experiences with hairdressers to begin with since her usual salon was always the Ready-In-10-Minutes kinds of salons and she never had any specific hairdressers to give her a haircut anyway. The most important thing for her in her usual salon was that their services were very efficient. Sadly, it was totally the opposite of what she had at the moment.

With a lot of exhilarated talks and happy laughs here and there; it was only made Candy dressed her hair really slow. Sakura could not help but thinking it was a real miracle for her to have so many women waiting for her when her service was really slow like that.

"You have a really beautiful hair here, Chibi-Chan. I will give some light coloring to beautify your hair tone; however I would keep the curls if I were you. This is natural curl, right? I am always fond of curls. A lot of people would die to have these kinds of curls like yours, Chibi-Chan. Really marvelous… Splendid!" chirped Candy ecstatically.

The whole conversation about curls and curly made Sakura almost lost her temper. She also noticed that Candy's hair was also curly and that's probably what made him 'fond' of her curly hairs. Although much to her relief, her curls was not as heavy as Candy's since hers was only slightly curly at the end of each hair strand.

"My name is not Chibi-Chan and for sure I don't want my.." Sakura could only leave her sentence hung in the middle since Tomoyo swiftly cut in her sentence.

"Please do whatever you think necessary for her, Candy-Chan," replied Tomoyo sweetly to Candy. Sakura shook her head sadly. Apparently there would be a time for her to have a bunch of people around her who could not be stopped from doing what they like even when that meant sacrificed others like the one that she had at the moment.

"Ah, Tomoyo-Chan, it's quite some time not seeing you around here…" Sakura did not bother to hear the rest of their useless conversation and grabbed one of the many gossips magazines stacked neatly at the toilette table in front of her.

And to her greatest shock for that day; the topmost magazine in that stack was also carrying the picture of herself with Syaoran almost the same with the one that the beautician had. The only difference was that in this picture both of them were running while being chased by a large group of people behind.

In the left bottom of the magazine cover written in a bold capital letters she read '_Li Syaoran with His Sweet Runaway Bride-To-Be_.'

Sakura never remembered the day she ever agreed to be Syaoran's runaway bride (although he did jokingly asked her about being his fiancé or wife-to-be before and she really did consider it although only for a fleeting second; but there was nobody else knew about his jokes except Eriol and she still believed that nobody could ever read her private thoughts).

Irritated, she grabbed another magazine and then the next one up until she finished the entire stacks of magazines in front of her but she still failed to find any single magazines which did not have a blow-by-blow article about her with Syaoran as well as seemingly more ridiculous and far from the truth kinds of articles.

"Ah, you _also_ read the article about Li Syaoran's decision to stay in Japan because of that girl, Chibi-Chan?" asked Candy casually; apparently still insisted to call Sakura with Chibi-Chan.

At that moment, Candy was still busily applying some purplish thick liquid which carried quite a strong smell to her hair to notice that Sakura's face went paler upon hearing her words.

Tomoyo almost blabbed the truth that Sakura _was_ the girl Candy talked about. However, before she could utter any word, she caught Sakura's glowering her with a very cold expression that clearly told her not to say anything.

"Well, no. I'm not really interested in reading nonsense like these articles actually. Do you have any other magazines which um… not about gossips?" asked Sakura in a pathetic attempt of changing the topic into something much saner than the current one she was having at the moment.

It was a vain diversion indeed since at that moment; Candy merely fixed her gaze at her as if she was trying very hard to recall who Sakura really was.

"You know, Chibi-Chan, you're surely look like that Syaoran guy's girlfriend especially with your hair down like this," Candy said; tapping her chin gently as if contemplating very hard with her own thoughts.

"Ahahahahaha… Very funny. That's not the first time I've been thought wrongly as somebody else. I think I have a very _generic_ look," answered Sakura nervously.

She wanted to have some supports from her best friend to no evident reply since apparently her best friend was picking the most inappropriate moment to talk with somebody through her cell phone.

"Really?? I have never guessed somebody wrongly before and I don't think this time I made any mistake in thinking that you're the same person with her," Susan pointed Sakura's picture from one of the magazines in front of her.

At that point, Sakura knew that Susan was right; it did not need a genius to see the striking resemblance between herself who was sitting in front of the toilette table with the one in the magazine cover.

Cursing inwardly Sakura could only speak in a barely audible volume, "Nope. As far as I could remember, I never met anyone by the name of Li Syaoran, I don't even recall myself of ever meeting any kinds of superstars before."

However, Candy was never really listening to her last sentence since exactly at that time the front door of the salon opened almost dramatically to reveal a very handsome tall young guy. By the time the guy was already inside the salon; all voice, laughter and mutters were suddenly died down in a very rapid manner.

Intrigued with the sudden changes around her, Sakura turned her around slightly from where she sat at the moment to see who the person responsible for this peculiarity was.

And by the time she noticed who the person was; she almost secretly wished to just faint or die right there in her chair.

That guy was no other than Li Syaoran.

--

She did not know what kind of unlucky coincidence or sick fate that she had to have him visiting the same hair salon with her. She did not even bother to think carefully about the fact that Candy's salon was supposed to be strictly for ladies (as quoted from the small sticker on Candy's glass display just in the front part of her salon). The only thought that was on her mind right now was just to be able to escape before the guy could recognize her. She tried to hide herself frantically behind one of the magazine in which clearly shown the picture of herself and Syaoran laughing happily.

Yet he was not Li Syaoran if he could be deceived with a childish prank like the one Sakura was displaying at the moment. It was very easy to spot her anyway especially since Tomoyo was also sitting leisurely beside her.

Upon noticing Syaoran entering the room; Tomoyo waved her hand happily at him. She was completely ignoring Sakura's hysteric attempts to stop her from catching his attention while busily hide herself behind the gossips magazine.

Before anybody recovered from their shocks, Syaoran was gallantly walking towards Sakura's direction with his usual mocking smile whenever he teased her.

And as if he wanted to make sure that everyone heard what he's going to say; he chose that exact time when the sudden silence still filled up the air to open his mouth and said, "Hey, here you are, Little Girl. I've been looking for you everywhere."

His tone was completely different from the one that he normally used whenever he spoke with her. There were gentleness and caresses that would only make everyone inside the salon thought he was really in love with her. At that point, she knew that nobody would believe her even if she insisted that they were not a couple.

--

Sakura sighed heavily. It was a completely useless attempt for her just now to really try to explain to Candy that she did not know anyone by the name of Li Syaoran when the guy's behavior was clearly showing that he was anything but a stranger to her.

She should have known better than to make any kind of plan involving Syaoran in the first place since he definitely would _ruin_ everything even before it had a chance to start.

Sakura realized only a tad too late that anything concerning the guy by the name of Li Syaoran would _never_ be simple.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Ah, finally another chapter is finished. Please leave your comments and reviews. It really boosts my spirit to update faster somehow when I read that there are some of you who like to read this story until now hehehe…..

To** Sakura Panda 63:** yes, it's still a mystery for Syaoran to suddenly thinking about Sakura. Who knows that finally he really took notice for the witty girl (lol). I am so sorry for this stupid explanation, which did not help explaining much. But as the story goes, you will see why.

To** Empyreal Entity:** glad that you like it. Sakura is a prodigy or some sort of genius. She finished her middle school when she was 9+. She was still 17 years old when she graduated from her university. Actually she wanted to continue her master straightaway but since her professors always says that she lacks of understanding about people she had to postpone her plan (she's taking a psychology major and being told that really hurts her pride). In order to prove to those people that they're wrong she wanted to get a job; find a relationship etc. And that's when she met Syaoran.

Tomoyo is an average 17 years old girl around the same age as Sakura; which explains why she was still in her second year of high school. At least that's the average age of second year high school students in my country (grinning). I always thought that Sakura is not a type of girl who out of the blue wants to be a girlfriend of a player like Li Syaoran. At least for now hahahahahah.

To **rukz**, **TheBlackPrincess**, **wiwionly**, **coreagurl** and **m3Nd0gAL** thanks for your reviews! I truly appreciate it.

**P.S.** Yes, in a later part there would be a side story about ExT as well since I always find both to be a very cute couple. Well, please stick with my story as the romance goes on to a crazier pathway (grinning).


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. The plot of this story is. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 7**_

Sakura Kinomoto just realized how hard it could be for her to really said what was on her mind when apparently all the people that happened to be in the same room with her were very much eager to hear the conversation as well.

At the moment, the only thing that she ever wanted to do was to throw out her irritation to the open; however once she saw the enthusiasms etched on those faces around her, she knew it would be an unwise action for her to do so.

Condemning her bad luck; Sakura sent an icy glare to no other than the culprit himself whom apparently has decided to show up in the worst moment possible; Li Syaoran.

Ever since their first tragic meeting at the kitchen; she should have known it better that this guy was a wolf in disguise. He always showed his fake-self to almost everyone who was unlucky enough to get a chance to meet him in person. Much to her annoyance, she noticed that he only showed his true-evil-self to the unwilling and unsuspecting parties like her for example.

So far, everything he always did thing with a single goal which was to make her pissed off and the worst part was the fact that he seemed enjoying every little part of her frustration after that. And for her to really think that he was in love with her all of a sudden; was definitely laughable.

Of course that guy was undoubtedly _not_ in love with her; no guy in their right minds would _torture_ the girl they loved in the first place.

--

Sakura did not understand why in this time all the people inside the salon only sat stiffly at their own seats almost like they were suddenly turned into some strange statues while only yesterday she was being chased like mad by a bunch of strangers merely because she happened to be there with Syaoran.

At that moment, Sakura could not help but thinking that if there was ever a right moment for Syaoran's fans to attack; now was definitely the perfect time. He was trapped inside a closed room (a.k.a. Candy's Hair Salon) in which only had little possibilities for anyone to escape unless that person wanted to break the front glass display of the salon.

Beside that extreme way to get out from the place; there were no other options than walked out straight through either the front door or the emergency exit at the back of the salon. However, unfortunately for him (and much to her pleasure) both ways now have been completely blocked by all the women whom were queuing for Candy.

Nevertheless, nobody moved from their seats much to her surprise and disappointment; some of them even holding their breaths in suspense of what would happen next.

Candy; her hairdresser at the moment for example, was acting even weirder than she already was. Ever since she heard Syaoran greeted Sakura with a tone that hinted love in every word he spoke; she kept on sending her an understanding look that obviously said somewhere around the crazy line of, '_You are a very lucky girl indeed, Chibi-Chan. He was so marvelous. No wonder you wanted to keep your relationship as a secret so that nobody could steal him away_.'

"I'm sorry, Miss. Does it still take a long time before you could finish your fantastic job to _my_ Sakura-Chan?" asked Syaoran with a painfully sweet smile. The way he referred her as '_my_' Sakura-Chan almost made Sakura wished to poison him straightway with the purplish paste that's still being held by Candy. It seemed that Candy has completely forgotten that she was still in the middle of working on her hair ever since Syaoran entered her salon.

Blushing like mad, Candy stuttered, "Ah… eh… I think she will be ready to go in an hour or so."

Sakura almost could not restrain herself from laughing hard when she saw the way Candy stared at Syaoran with adoration etched visibly on her flushing face. However, Syaoran did not even flinch or look surprised at all when he saw the odd look from Candy. In fact, his smile became more mesmerizing than ever when he fixed his gaze at her for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I guess I have to wait in here then," stated Syaoran finally. He decided to drag one of the chairs nearby and sat beside Sakura.

When Sakura saw his actions, she could only pout and pretend that she was completely oblivious about it.

From the corner of his eyes, Syaoran could see what Sakura was trying to do and he could not help but smirking naughtily. He did not want to let the chance of teasing her passed by just like that. The more she tried to ignore him; the stronger his attempt would be to make sure that she truly noticed him.

"What do you want to do next after this, Sakura-Chan," asked Syaoran heartily; his smirked still lingered on his lips while his eyes sparkled with naughtiness.

'_Kill you, no… it's too easy for him to die just like that. Bury you alive or throw you to the middle of the sea definitely sounds better_,' Sakura thought angrily.

Regretfully, she could not say the sentence out loud since she noticed that there were quite a number of eavesdroppers around her including her own best friend and Candy. Both of them looked extremely exhilarated upon hearing Syaoran's question and turned their gaze at her in a swift speed that made her amazed with their eyes' flexibilities to be able to move their pupils that fast.

"Home," replied Sakura curtly at last.

She continued pretending to be very absorbed in reading some articles from the magazine that she was holding at the moment; completely ignoring the fact that most of the articles inside it were only discussing the non-existent love life between herself and Syaoran.

"I think dinner sounds perfect for me. Don't you think so too, Sakura-Chan _dear_? I'm totally famished now," said Syaoran happily without even bother to reduce his volume while he continued fixing his gaze at her. He totally ignored Sakura's cold answer just now. To him, it was always fun to see Sakura pouts over his words like that.

Sakura could only curse inwardly when she noticed that everyone inside the room was staring at their direction. In the sudden quietness of the salon; Syaoran's voice could be heard even from the furthest corner of the room. And judging from their looks; those people were definitely enjoying listening to the conversation between Syaoran and herself wholeheartedly.

"Aww.. It sounds very _romantic_, Li-San," chirped Candy ecstatically. Some of the audiences (a.k.a. eavesdroppers also known as the women in queue) around Sakura were also nodding frantically in agreement with what the transvestite just said.

"I will make sure that Chibi-Chan would be ready to go soon so you don't have to wait for long before you could enjoy your dinner together," she added while laughing merrily.

Syaoran chuckled slightly. "Chibi-Chan?" he muttered more to himself although Sakura still could hear him perfectly. Sakura's lips twitched a little while she was trying to restrain herself from speaking any sarcastic words at him. As the result, she opted to only glance at him with a look that she hoped would express mercilessness.

Sakura finally merely answered Candy's words and completely ignored Syaoran's remark, "No need to hurry, Candy-Chan. Take your time. Besides, I'm going somewhere else with Tomoyo-Chan after this." The excessive usage of all those cute honorific terms that she has used or heard today have made Sakura had goose bumps all over her body.

Much to her irritation, Tomoyo; the person who supposed to be her best friend and was expected to be supportive to whatever things she said, only replied with, "Are we??"

Before Sakura could give a harsh retort to her best friend; the front door opened once again to reveal none other than Eriol.

When Eriol saw Syaoran, his expression was unfathomable. He merely walked towards their direction with his usual air of confidence. Sakura also noticed that by the time Eriol passed by the queue; some of the women were blatantly gawking at him in the same way as what they did to Syaoran until now.

Sakura only could mutter inaudible cursing under her breath. She could not believe her bad luck just turned into her worst luck ever that more unwanted people have chosen the most inappropriate time to come to the same place as her today.

She did not have any grudges towards Eriol; however she also noticed that the guy was happened to be Syaoran's closest friend or at least a person that Syaoran trusted the most. And the last thing she ever wanted in her life was to be close with any of Syaoran's friends and acquaintances to avoid her from being dragged into such complexities that would only made her having a terrible migraine.

After Eriol came, he only smiled slightly at her and started talking to Syaoran with the same unknown language just like the day before. However, the tone that they were using this time was much lighter although at one or two occasions Sakura notice frowns could be seen on their flawless faces.

Sakura just hoped secretly that both of them did not talk anything about her whatsoever; although admittedly this time, her hope was not very high.

--

After one hour and twelve minutes later, Candy finished her hair makeover. As what she promised before, she still retained Sakura's long slightly curly hair as it used to be. However, her used to be dark brunette hair now has changed into chocolate brown color that fitted perfectly with the color of her eyes.

After she made her payment, she almost ran to the front door without the slightest care on her surrounding. She did not even take a second glance at the amused looks that were embedded on all the women whom were queuing for Candy.

Ruefully, Syaoran has already noticed what Sakura wanted to do in the first place. And at the exact moment she started to move her feet, Syaoran quickly seized her wrist and whispered in her ear, "Not that fast, Little Girl."

"Come on, Big Guy. Let me go just this once. Don't make a scene here," begged Sakura in a low volume. Obviously she did not want her personal life to be shown in public like some sort of a daytime drama.

"Just follow me or I promise you that I will make your day to be _very_ memorable," whispered Syaoran once again.

From their compromising position at the moment, it was no wonder to see all the women started to whisper to one another enthusiastically. It must be like watching a live-show daytime soap opera for them to see Syaoran standing so close with Sakura while holding her wrist and whispering soft words in her ear like that.

Sakura hated herself for not be able to win any arguments with Syaoran so far. However, she did not want anyone inside the salon to ever think that the rumors were somehow true. The only option for her at the moment was to let Syaoran did whatever he like rather than provoked him to do crazier things than what he did at the moment.

Defeated, Sakura could only mutter furiously, "_Fine_."

--

Before they left the salon, Candy asked Syaoran whether it was possible for her to have the picture of her together with him. Syaoran granted her wish with his usual patented sweet smile.

Soon, every woman inside the salon except Sakura and Tomoyo also wanted the same thing and the queue that used to serve a single purpose which was queuing for Candy now was automatically changed into a queue for Syaoran.

To be honest, Sakura was slightly surprised with Tomoyo's cool acts since she always thought judging from the way she was always constantly talking about Syaoran; she should be the first one on the queue at the moment.

However, without Sakura ever realized; Tomoyo had already got Syaoran's picture as well as his signature only this morning just before she woke Sakura up as the price of informing him that both of them would be coming to Candy's Hair Salon. And knowing Sakura for so long; Tomoyo knew that she had to keep this secret to her grave if she wanted to live longer.

Sakura felt slightly happier when she noticed sweat now was visible on Syaoran's gorgeous face. However, her happiness was fading away so swiftly when Syaoran finished his photo sessions with all those women at exactly forty-three minutes later.

The four of them went to the parking lots just nearby the salon. However, before they left the salon, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was putting on his usual big sunglasses again added with a white cap which he sank in very low on his head to hide a big part of his face.

After experiencing a very hard lesson yesterday by being chased by a bunch of nutcases, finally Sakura understood the main reason of his secretive behavior.

--

When Sakura wanted to follow Eriol's direction, Syaoran grabbed her arm lightly and said, "No. We're not going that way."

"I thought you want to go somewhere, didn't you," replied Sakura incredulously. She never understood him at all no matter how hard she has tried so far.

"But I never said I want to go with them, didn't I?" replied Syaoran calmly and started to walk to the opposite direction of the one that was just being taken by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What do you mean? I have to go together with Tomoyo!" retorted Sakura. She should have known better that something like this would happen once she granted Syaoran's wishes.

"Really? I wonder why she said to me she didn't mind about it at all," Syaoran grinned a little and continued walking without even looking at Sakura's direction at all.

Blaming inwardly for trusting people like Syaoran and having a traitor as her best friend, Sakura followed him reluctantly from behind.

Since Syaoran was walking very fast in between rows of cars at the crowded parking lots; Sakura had to run to keep on the same track with him before she finally got a chance to say, "Hey, I thought we are going to get a cab?"

"Again I never said that we will go by cab, right? You're always assuming a lot of unnecessary things, Little Girl," Syaoran smirked.

Sakura retorted cynically, "The only unnecessary thing I do in my life is to listen to your nonsense each time you decide to open your mouth."

Syaoran merely laughed loudly upon hearing her answer and went straight to a black two-seater Mercedes convertible that was parked nearby. He lazily unlocked the car with a small remote control that he took out from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Since when do you have a car?" asked Sakura a little bit aghast.

"Since now, I guess. I got bored while I was waiting for you this morning," answered Syaoran simply.

"Why do you have to wait for me? And just because you're bored you decided to buy a car this expensive? I really couldn't understand you. You're just too impossible," Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

She knew it perfectly that the car was cost a fortune as what she read from Touya's latest car magazine. And as far as she knew, nobody in their right mind would buy a luxurious car just because they happened to be bored. Yet it was Li Syaoran anyway and when it comes to him; nothing was really impossible.

"Isn't more interesting to live your life following your instincts sometimes, Little Girl?" replied Syaoran casually. He was still grinning mockingly when he positioned himself at the driver seat.

"I guess you also relinquished _all_ your logics at the same time you decided to follow _some_ of your instincts, Big Guy," muttered Sakura sardonically when she was already inside the car.

Syaoran only laughed upon hearing her answer and drove his new car away from the packed parking lots.

--

Meanwhile, in just the opposite direction where Syaoran parked his car; Tomoyo could be seen walking beside Eriol.

Tomoyo has never met anyone as distant as Eriol before. Every guy she knew so far has always been approachable and some of them even persistently trying to get her attention.

However, this guy was very different with any of them. It seemed like he was quiet not because he did not like to talk or he could not find a topic to talk about. It was more like he was deeply lost in his own thoughts.

So far Eriol did not try to make any conversation with her or show any inclinations to break the barriers between them. The only time he ever talked to her was when Syaoran introduced them in the salon. And that was already fifteen minutes ago.

Tomoyo wanted to say something, yet she did not find anything interesting enough to talk about.

She could only guess that Eriol must be still around the same age with both Syaoran and Touya. However, his aura was very different from the other two. As if he was lingered with something that was very much looked like loneliness with a slight hint of remorse. And oddly enough, she did not get any impressions that the guy was trying to chase away those feelings from himself. And from what she saw; he actually wanted to live his life in those sorrowful emotions.

"Here we are," said Eriol suddenly. His voice brought Tomoyo back from her reverie.

"Ah, okay," replied Tomoyo. Her face was reddened a little upon being caught daydreaming in the middle of a parking lot.

He opened the rear passenger seat for her politely and much to her surprise she found him opening the other passenger seat for himself.

"Aren't you driving?" asked Tomoyo casually while both of them were still standing outside the black tinted coupe.

"I don't drive," replied Eriol briskly.

Tomoyo regretted her insensitivity since at that time it seemed that she has offended him somehow with her question just now.

However, once she stepped inside the car she noticed that Eriol had a chauffeur drove the car for him.

At that time Tomoyo only could think that she was just wasting her time worrying whether she had hurt his feelings somehow by asking such an insensitive question. In her impression now, Eriol was just another rich guy who definitely was snobbish enough to be offended by her questioning him whether he drove the car all by himself.

In the end, she could not help but thinking that probably all the other impressions she got from him were incorrect anyway.

When Tomoyo finally lost all of her interests to talk with Eriol because of his arrogance; she spotted something on top of the CD place beside the driver seat that rose her curiosity and made her almost forgot all the annoying sides of the guy.

"Is that Sakura's _missing_ glasses?"

Eriol glanced at her from his seat and saw the thing that Tomoyo meant and simply answered, "Well, I guess it _is_."

Tomoyo swore that although only for a fleeting second, she could see a naughty smile pursed on his lips while his eyes glimmered with something very much evil.

Upon seeing his expression, Tomoyo could not help restraining herself from saying, "_Interesting_."

And at the end of the day, it seemed that romance had no patterns after all. It could happen in the most unexpected places and bloom at the most unanticipated time or even when it was all started from a simple _misunderstanding_.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** I guess this chapter is the first time ever I wrote the story between Tomoyo and Eriol hehehehehehe… Let me know your impressions with this chapter as usual; just click the small button at the left bottom corner to submit your reviews (lol). I'll be waiting eagerly for them.

**Thanks a lot for your reviews:**

To **Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos**: I don't think I will write about Touya and Kaho since I don't feel any chemistry between them. However, I'm considering writing a side story about him and Nakuru. They are just simply hilarious. I'm open to suggestions though hehehehehehe.

To **TheBlackPrincess**, **Empyreal Entity**, **esha**, **wiwionly**, **Sakura Panda 63**, **rukz**, **xianya**, **moon n sun**, **coreagurl**, **little hana**, **miss-anon**, **dY!nGy0uNg**, and **purplemonster27**, thanks a million for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura is not mine. I could only claim for the plot of this story. _

-- **The** **Probability is Zero** --

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hey, do you _actually_ know which one is north, Little Girl?" asked Syaoran skeptically to the girl who was currently sitting beside him inside the car.

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm that stupid? This _is_ north," answered the girl heatedly and tapped her forefinger lightly at one point of the map.

"For goodness sake, I'm not talking about that darn map; I could just read it by myself. What I mean is; do you really know where's the north part of _this_ place?" replied Syaoran incredulously. Honestly, for a girl who was supposed to have an IQ of 190, sometimes he found that Sakura Kinomoto was just a little bit too slow in grasping the most essential things.

"How the hell would I know if that's the north you meant anyway? You're the one driving the car; so you're supposed to know where we're heading to _before_ deciding to speed up your car like what you did all the while," retorted Sakura with the same infuriated tone as the one that the guy threw at her. She did not like the way Syaoran was talking to her as if she was still 7 instead of 17.

"Well, you're supposed to be the one who know the details of the city because you literally live here since you're born. So how is it possible for you not knowing which way to go to Ginza?" taunted Syaoran mockingly.

"Don't blame me for always taking public transportations, Big Guy. Today I finally realized another reason of the government to provide mass transportations. It's obviously to make sure that those people who don't know the traffic regulations or unable to read a map properly would not go wander with their new cars and endangering the people around them," retorted Sakura. She could not accept Syaoran for blaming her on her lack of knowledge about Tokyo's streets and traffics. She never drove before and normally whenever her dad or Touya was driving, she preferred to use her time reading books or sleeping; so it's only normal for her to be clueless about the matter anyway. But of course it's no use for her trying to explain to a jerk like Li Syaoran who always thought that he was the perfect one in every little thing.

"Ahahahahaha…. Very funny, Little Girl. I'm unfamiliar with the streets around here since this is the first time I'm driving in Tokyo," explained Syaoran in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So how could you find Candy's salon then?" asked Sakura incredulously. She could not believe that she agreed to go with Syaoran in the first place. If she knew that the guy had no experience whatsoever in driving a car in Tokyo before; she definitely would refuse him to save her from troubles like the one they were having at the moment.

"I asked the car seller to drive me there. It's amazing what you could do with my picture and a smile," answered Syaoran simply. He still did not bother to look at Sakura's direction since he was still busily reading the map.

"Yeah, not to forget the stack of money that you've stuck his nose with _before_ you showed up your smiles or gave your picture giveaways," butted in Sakura sharply. She just could not believe how ridiculous Syaoran could be sometimes. Although Syaoran always had a tendency to complicate her life; sometimes he could be too simple in making important decisions on his life.

"Honestly, you're the worst driver I have ever met in my life. You're accelerating your car like mad although you didn't exactly know the direction that you're heading. Really, your insanity never stops to amaze me," added Sakura after pondering for a moment.

It's true that Sakura just realized what a dangerous driver Li Syaoran was. He drove his car like there was no tomorrow and even daringly sped up his car every time he passed by traffic lights when the lamps already turned to yellow.

"Well, thanks, Little Girl. This is the first time I've ever heard you praising me," said Syaoran happily; totally ignored the fact that Sakura wasn't actually meant that way in the first place.

"Yeah, you wish," answered Sakura blatantly; knowing that it was an impossible task to reasoning with Syaoran anyway.

--

To tell the truth, Sakura has grown tired with their constant bickering ever since Syaoran found out that they were lost in the middle of nowhere after exactly twenty-five minutes they left Candy's Hair Salon. They had to stop at the first stationery shop that they found along the way and directly bought several different maps which now were left scattered almost everywhere inside the car.

Nonetheless, after almost an hour later even with quite a number of maps on hand, Ginza was still nowhere to be found. And to make thing worse for them; they did not have any clue where they were at the moment.

"Should we give Tomoyo or Eriol a call? I believe they have better understandings of the streets and superior skills in reading a map than you, Big Guy."

"No, Eriol definitely will kill me if I ask his favor for one more time today. And no, I don't want to give any troubles to Tomoyo-Chan."

"What kind of favor did you ask from Eriol anyway? Was it for him to escort Tomoyo? Ah, that must be the reason why he dropped by at the salon today," stated Sakura after she realized the truth behind Syaoran's words.

"You never hesitate even for the slightest every time you bug me or put me in difficult situation like what you do right now. So, why do you have to disagree on asking Tomoyo one simple thing just because you don't want to give her any troubles?" added Sakura a little bit annoyed.

So far Syaoran has never shown any concerns about how she might feel with all the troubles he gave her all along. And to suddenly realize that he could actually treat other people such as Tomoyo way nicer than the way he treated her so far made Sakura felt angry and somehow… a tad jealous.

"Why are you comparing yourself with the way I treat other people, Little Girl? Don't tell me that you feel jealous since you have started falling in love with me," teased Syaoran with a naughty smile etched evidently on his flawless face.

"Just be quiet, Li Syaoran," stated Sakura curtly. She did not want to continue discussing the topics especially when she realized that some parts of what Syaoran just said was somehow true. Probably it's true that there was a crazy and illogical part of her has already started growing some odd feelings for that jerk right from the start without she even noticed it.

"I guess we should just ask a passerby then, Big Guy. I don't want to stay inside the car with you until tomorrow," added Sakura with a more hysterical tone. Upon the realization on some of her own feelings towards Syaoran, now all she ever wanted to do was to go away from the guy as soon as possible.

"No, don't do that. I don't want anyone to recognize me or worse if that person happens to be paparazzi," answered Syaoran simply still without taken his eyes from the map in front of him.

"Ha! Funny you said that. Then why did you come so openly at Candy's place anyway?" asked Sakura a little bit surprise.

"Well, that's a slightly different case since I know those types of women definitely won't call the press whatsoever while I am still around," replied Syaoran confidently.

"How could you be so certain about it?"

"Simply because I believe that they want to brag to everyone they know later on the fact that they just met me. So there's nothing good for them to let the news leaking out beforehand," explained Syaoran leisurely while he took the map that was lying on Sakura's lap.

"You're just one conceited guy, Li Syaoran," said Sakura exasperatedly. She should have known better that in Syaoran's deluded mind; everyone was just helplessly admiring him like he was some sorts of the king of the world.

Syaoran chuckled gleefully upon hearing Sakura's words. His frustration of getting lost in his first attempt to drive around in Tokyo has vanished every time he heard Sakura's sarcastic retorts. To tell the truth, he felt really glad that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with Sakura rather than with any other people.

Sakura was so unlike any other women he knew. Normally, based on his vast experiences so far with women back then when he was still in Hong Kong, all of them would scream their lungs out because of the way he drove his car. However, Sakura's reaction was something unexpected for him. She only asked him calmly whether his secret death wish was to die in a car crash. The way she spoke those words was very much the same with a weather forecaster explaining a boring Sunday's weather which made him could not help but laughing very hard after she finished her sentence. He barely recalled when was the last time he enjoyed driving like the one he had today. For him, it was always something different when it comes to Sakura Kinomoto.

Finally Syaoran gave in when Sakura said that it was very wise for them to call a taxi to fetch them there or they had to sleep in the car instead. They did not actually take the cab and leaving the car just like that. The only purpose of calling the taxi was for Syaoran to closely follow the taxi from behind until they reach the rustling streets of Ginza.

Sakura could only mutter under her breath when the taxi finally came, "After all these troubles for nothing; we actually _do_ take a cab in the end."

--

It was almost dark by the time they reached Ginza. For a fleeting second, Sakura was only staring at Syaoran with great disbelief when she saw the place that he just walked in. Although she had a poor fashion sense; she knew very well that from the display of the store in which Syaoran just entered a moment ago, it was definitely not a restaurant and very much looked like a very expensive fashion boutique instead.

When Syaoran turned his head around slightly to look at his back, he realized that Sakura was not following him from behind. Grudgingly, he walked out from the shop to find Sakura still staring at the boutique with a frown etched on her beautiful face.

Grinning, Syaoran merely said, "Do you want to continue gawking or do you want to come inside?"

"Why do we have to come here? Aren't we supposed to have a dinner?" asked Sakura hesitantly. She did not know what Syaoran wanted to do this time, but so far his actions only brought problems for her. She has followed him before and as the result; they got lost in the middle of nowhere for more than three hours. And this time, Sakura wanted to make sure that she would not let the same mistake happened to her ever again.

Syaoran smiled mysteriously while he had to literally drag an unwilling Sakura to enter the boutique.

--

Judging from the exquisite decoration inside the boutique, Sakura did not have to guess how much one piece of clothing would cost in there. One thing for sure; she could not afford a mere handkerchief with only using one month of her allowance.

"What do you actually want to do in here, Big Guy?" whispered Sakura at the guy who was standing beside her.

However, before Syaoran got a chance to reply her answer, one shop attendance walked towards their direction. Much to Sakura's bewilderment, the shop attendance politely bowed at them and said, "Li-Sama, your order is ready for collection. Both of you might try them on first so we could be sure that they suit you perfectly."

Sakura was clueless with what the shop attendance just said. She tried to stop Syaoran from following the person but to no avail. And since he still gripped her wrist tightly, Sakura did not have much choice except to walk beside him.

Finally Sakura saw what the shop attendance meant with her words since hanging just on top of a big classic mirror was the most beautiful beige off-shoulder dress she ever saw in her life. She also noticed an off-white tuxedo was hung just beside the dress that she could only assume it was for Syaoran.

She could not speak out her confusion to Syaoran straightaway since at that exact moment the shop attendance was looking at her and asked, "Would you like to try the dress now, Miss?"

Before Sakura had a chance to answer, Syaoran already replied on her behalf with, "Yes, she would."

--

The dress was made from light materials and suited her perfectly. It fell just slightly above her knee and the ivory color of it brought out the color of her eyes even more. She put on matching sandals and carried a small handbag given by the shop attendance and went out from the fitting room to look for Syaoran.

However before she managed to find him, one shop attendance came at her direction and explained that she would be helping her with the make-up. Apparently as what she already guessed before, they did not accept her refusal and merely gesturing her to a chair just nearby with a toilette almost similar like the one in Candy's Hair Salon placed in front of it. Left with no other option; Sakura decided to just let the shop attendance did her make-up.

Finally after twenty-four minutes later, the shop attendance looked very satisfied with the result and let her go. Sakura felt very relief that at least she did not see much different with her except the fact that she had a tinge of pink on her cheek from the light blush-on and her lips looked slightly glimmering from the lip gloss.

Syaoran was speechless for a moment upon seeing Sakura walking towards his direction. However much to her annoyance, he chuckled slightly and said, "Wow, I'm amazed with what make-up could do nowadays, Little Girl. Even a _monkey_ could turn into a princess with it."

Infuriated, Sakura retorted, "Thanks for your unnecessary remarks, Big Guy. If you want me to adore you just because you've changed your outfit, you could just simply forget it. For me you're still a _wolf_ no matter how many artificial products you try to put on."

Sakura preferred to kill herself rather than to admit that Syaoran was indeed looked very hot in his pale white tuxedo; especially after she heard his snide.

Syaoran still continued chuckling up until they reached the place where he parked his car. When they were already inside the car; Sakura stated sarcastically, "Should I call _another _taxi for you?"

--

"Why don't we have dinner at McDonald's? Or Pizza Hut? Or even Burger King perhaps?" asked Sakura scornfully after they arrived at Le Saint, the most prominent French restaurant in Tokyo, at much later time due to the fact that they had to once again wait for another taxi to fetch them. It was all because of Syaoran who did not want to take any risks of getting lost again when it was already getting very late. Thus, much to Sakura's irritation; she _really_ had to call for another cab once again that night.

"Don't make me laugh. After we're dressing like this, you actually want me to eat at those family restaurants," stated Syaoran mockingly. Somehow he looked very dejected with Sakura's lack of enthusiasms that made Sakura's heart softened a bit.

Sakura sighed and replied, "Well, I guess it's OK to visit a place like this sometimes."

However much to her annoyance, Sakura saw Syaoran smirked just before they entered Le Saint. At that time Sakura knew; she should _never_ believe Li Syaoran in the first place.

--

If Syaoran could be honest with himself just once, he really felt a bit dejected with what Sakura suggested to him just now although he still could cover it perfectly with his smirk façade. He already bought her the most expensive dress in the boutique along with its accessories and asked her to have dinner at the most prestigious restaurant in Tokyo. However, much to his disappointment; the girl actually wanted to eat in cheap family restaurants while they were still wearing their formal outfits no less.

Other girls would do anything to make him happy while the only thing Sakura ever did was to constantly make him annoyed by opposing everything he did or said. Still, he never remembered when was the time he could laugh that freely like all the times he was with her.

"Hey, Big Guy, don't daydream and start drooling in here while people are staring at us," stated Sakura incredulously. She could not believe that Syaoran dared to muse in his own thoughts ever since they sat at the classy restaurant while she had to deal with the current situation all by herself.

Sakura felt very self-conscious upon realizing that people were staring at their direction ever since they entered the restaurant. She had a very strong hunch that some of them already read the articles that stretch from '_Li Syaoran's Mysterious Girlfriend_' to '_Li Syaoran's Runaway Bride-To-Be_.'

And it was not helping the situation at all for her to be unable to read the menu since it happened to be written in French without any translations. This was her first time ever to have dinner at Le Saint since she was not very fond of French food in the first place. Now she actually regretted why she did not go whenever her father and Touya asked her to join them eating there. If she did that, it would save her from any embarrassment of having to ask either Syaoran or the waiter about the foreign menu on her hand.

As if being waken up from his reverie, Syaoran finally was also aware that people was still staring at their direction openly just like what Sakura told him a moment ago. However, since he always faced almost similar things wherever he went while he was still in Hong Kong; he did not find the current situation to be endangering his life at all. In fact, it was amusing for him to see Sakura a little bit agitated like that. It made him could not let go his gaze from her that night just like he was being hypnotized by the anxious look on her lovely face. He could not shake off his impressions that Sakura looked very beautiful tonight. Still, in the end he only blamed the dim lights of the restaurant as the main reason of the inaccuracy of his eye sights.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Why do we have to eat French food anyway, Big Guy. I'm not that fond with these kinds of food, to be honest," said Sakura a little bit furious. She did not like the way Syaoran stared at her ever since they arrived at the restaurant. It only made her hearts fluttered like mad for no apparent reasons and she just hoped that it was not because she suddenly got a heart disease or something.

Chuckled lightly Syaoran said, "Well, people said that it was always increasing our moods to eat French food and I have something very important to ask you tonight anyway so it fits perfectly with the occasion."

"Probably you mistook cholesterol levels with moods, Big Guy. Besides, what kinds of important questions that made us have to go here anyway? You could always ask me at home since it saved a lot of money and time as well," retorted Sakura.

By the time Syaoran heard Sakura's insensitive words; he could not help but felt slightly crestfallen. Leave it to Sakura to ruin his good moods and the atmosphere around him.

"Well, let's save the best for last, Little Girl," said Syaoran at last after recovered from his disappointment towards the lack of enthusiasms from the girl. Besides, he could not ask her what's on his minds ever since last night while the waiter was still standing at their sides waiting for them to order something.

"Then what do you want to eat, Little Girl?" added Syaoran swiftly. He turned his gaze from Sakura to the menu on his hands.

"I guess I could just order the same thing as you, Big Guy. I'm not very sure which one is nice anyway," replied Sakura hesitantly.

Sakura definitely did not want Syaoran to have a chance to tease her later on of he ever found out that she did not know any kinds of French food before. Still, she had to order something since they were supposed to be there to have dinner and ordering the same food as Syaoran would be the best option she had so far. Sakura only hope inwardly for Syaoran to have a normal appetite just like any other people no matter how weird he could be at times in other matters; since for tonight, she had to eat the same thing as him.

Nevertheless, before Syaoran could order anything, a gentle voice could be heard from behind him.

"If I were you, I would choose _Chair de Crabe_, _Foie Gras_, or _Melange de Canard_. They are simply fabulous. I still remember that you always fond of crabs and ducks anyway. Am I right, Sakura-Chan?"

"Ah… Yukito-Sempai…." whispered Sakura in a low voice but still loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to feel unhappy with the way Sakura gazed her eyes dreamily; very much the same with the one he gave her only a moment ago.

Because he knew; somehow that gaze did _not _belong to him.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Finally finished writing this chapter.

To **wiwionly**, **cute-lovely-girl**, **Cherry tiger**, **Empyreal Entity**, **rukz**, **Nightwing's Gurl 2023**, **Fallen from the sky**, **coreagurl**, and **xianya**, thanks a lot for your reviews and your supports so far…. I really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. The plot of this story is the only one that belongs to me.

**The Probability is Zero**

_**Chapter 9** _

Li Syaoran had never felt more annoyed before than he was that night. His supposed to be perfect dinner with Sakura Kinomoto was ruined before his very own eyes. And the most irritating part for him was the fact that the girl who was very much responsible for his wretched feelings appeared to be completely oblivious with his sudden mood change.

Syaoran knew all along that Sakura was the most insensitive girl he ever met in his entire life. She was so insensitive that it almost made him knock a living daylight out of a guy whom was actually a complete stranger to him. Just because the guy happened to sit leisurely beside her as if it was his right to sit in there in the first place. Just because the guy happened to be her main reason to reminisce the past; _their past,_ where Syaoran understood perfectly clear that he was not in any parts of it. And because the guy happened to be the apparent reason behind her somewhat reddening face and twinkling eyes for that night, not him.

Without bothering herself to ask for Syaoran's approval first, Sakura happily offering the anonymous guy (a.k.a. Yukito-Sempai as quoted from Sakura's annoying whisper; a.k.a. Yukito Tsukishiro as quoted from his mouth when the guy introduced himself to him; Syaoran could not care less about this particular guy's name anyway) to sit beside her.

Upon seeing what Sakura did, it took all Syaoran's might in restraining himself from making any sarcastic remarks to whatever things that Sakura was telling Yukito from the very beginning. He knew that he had an image to uphold and throwing fits in front of a stranger especially in a public domain like that was an unwise act for him. For some odd reasons; he could not bring himself to consider this Yukito Tsukishiro or whatever aliases he had as his friend or even a mere acquaintance and he would be more than glad to keep him as a stranger for the longest period ever.

Frustrated with the current situation that turned out to be thoroughly different from what he expected before when he made a reservation at that restaurant in the first place; Syaoran could only wave crankily at the waiter who was currently standing nearby their table and said, "Give me one bottle of Burgundy wine."

"Ah, that's an excellent choice, Li-Kun. This restaurant happens to have an extensive collection of some of the most marvelous French red wines. I think for Burgundy, they have as old as from the year of 1961," explained Yukito with a sincere smile towards Syaoran.

The guy took a quick glance to the waiter, who apparently was waiting for his instructions or so, "Oh, yeah; please give one apple juice for the lady, Kagawa." The waiter nodded curtly and went to the bar lounge to give their order to one of the bartenders in there.

However with his current surly mood, Syaoran failed to see the smile from the guy who was sitting in front of him as a friendly gesture and took it as a hidden challenge instead. He could not help himself but to snort loudly at Yukito, "Who are you anyway; the manager of this place or what? Why didn't you bother to ask her first what she _actually_ wants before you order something for her all the time? "

"Hey, no need to be so rude to Yukito-Sempai, Big Guy! I don't have _any_ problems whatsoever with him ordering things for me. Besides those things happened to be things that I _like_ anyway," replied Sakura while flashing an angry look at Syaoran.

Syaoran did not like the fact that Sakura defended that guy so much while much to his irritation, Yukito did not seem to be offended by him at all. He was still smiling when he spoke once again as if he did not hear his any of his sarcastic comments in the first place, "Well, I'm pretty familiar with those stuffs since my parents sort of force me into memorizing them ever since I was very young."

"Eh?" Sakura slightly surprised when she heard Yukito's answer.

"Didn't Touya or I ever mention to you that my parents are the owners of this restaurant, Sakura-Chan?" asked Yukito pleasantly.

"Not that I could recall of, I think," replied Sakura. She bit her lower lips slightly as if trying to remember something.

"Yeah, imagine _that_," growled Syaoran while drinking his wine impulsively as if he wanted to drown himself in it. His food was left untouched since his appetite had long gone ever since the time Yukito appeared before his own eyes that night.

"It's very interesting to see both of you in here, Sakura-Chan especially since only this morning I read some fascinating news about you and Li-Kun."

"Hahahaha… those kinds of magazines always _exaggerat_e craps and writing lots of tall tales made-to-believe kinds of things; _nothing_ important could ever be obtained from these kinds of media, Sempai. They are just a bunch of nonsense from some _deluded_ gossipmongers. You would never believe that some people are just too _free_ to really consider those articles and pictures as the real thing. Believe me; nothing will _ever_ be going on between me and this guy; we barely know each other and to be seen as a couple really makes me itchy and wants to laugh very hard."

Syaoran poured another glass of wine and took a big gulp from it. Upon finishing the whole glass, he snarled sarcastically and stared coldly at Sakura while busily pretended not to notice the guy who was sitting beside her, "Your feeling is _mutual _here, Little Girl; I could not express how I agree with those _little_ statements of yours."

Syaoran found it much harder to contain his anger within him the more he listened to the conversation between the two people sitting in front of him. He almost wanted to hit the guy's face for keeping smiling idiotically in front of Sakura like he was in love with her. Still, he could only blame himself inwardly for asking Sakura to have dinner in that expensive restaurant which unluckily happened to be owned by the guy's parents rather than following Sakura's suggestion to eat in family restaurants in the first place. If he knew this was the result of his stupidity to be romantic and all; he would definitely prefer to embarrass himself by showing up in those kinds of cheap restaurants at any rate.

In the end, all he could do was only to drown his annoyance with the help of the wine for as long as his stomach could stand. He had lost counts on how many glasses he had already poured before he realized that he had finished the whole bottle all by himself.

He snapped his fingers to call a waiter who happened to pass by his table and ordered another bottle of wine.

"Hey, you're not planning to get drunk tonight right, Big Guy?" asked Sakura with a slightly worried tone. She did not understand why Syaoran kept glaring angrily at her and looked very annoyed for some reasons.

"That's none of your concern, Little Girl. I could drink _anything_ I want for as _many_ as I like since I pay for those things _myself_ anyway. You could continue your little conversation there with _him_ and no need to _bug_ me."

Sakura snorted, "Yeah, actually I could not care _less_ about your pathetic acts of embarrassing yourself in front of those strangers around here who keep drooling over you up until now. But since later on I still have to go with you in that darn new car of yours so it's better for you to keep your sense that isn't much to begin with _intact_ in your head, Big Guy."

Syaoran could not keep his anger anymore upon listening to Sakura's cold reply and spoke louder than what he intended to, "Yeah, it's the _same_ with me, Little Girl. I could not care _less_ on how you go home later. I don't give a damn care whether you _walk_, _crawl_ or whatever means that your smart brain could think of since I will not let you step inside my car even for _only_ one more time. Let me give you a _small_ piece of information, Little Girl; I definitely did not buy that car just so I could drive an underage girl like you home safely. This afternoon was only an exception since I need to test out that car to make sure everything works fine before I could ask a _true_ lady go out for a date or so. Thus, it's better for you to start thinking _carefully_ how to go home tonight."

Sakura stared at the person in front of her in a great disbelief. She never met anyone as childish as Syaoran in her entire life before; even all her no-brainy classmates during high school were nothing compared to that guy. She could not understand and definitely would never trouble herself to do so at any rate why Syaoran always acted as if all other women were some sorts of precious things to him while he took her as if she was _lesser_ than nothing to him. Although she knew from the start that Syaoran was a terrible _pain_ and the fact that she somehow had already numb with the way he kept treating her in an exact opposite of the way he treated other women; still what he had said to her just now was utterly shot up above her average _tolerance_ level.

Shaking in anger Sakura retorted, "You're just _beyond_ help, Li Syaoran!"

Although Syaoran could not see Sakura clearly in between his blurry vision due to the vast amount of alcohol that he had consumed all along; he still could sense that the girl was really angry with him at the moment.

However, before Syaoran could say anything to fix the situation that started to go out off hand, Yukito stepped in and spoke with a pacifying tone to Sakura while he gently put his hand on her shoulder, "I am sure that Li-Kun did not mean what he said just now." Yukito smiled at Syaoran before he turned to see Sakura and continued, "And of course I will be more than glad to drive you home tonight, Sakura-Chan since I _obviously_ have nothing much to do in here anyway. I am sure Li-Kun would not mind about it." Yukito was glancing at Syaoran's direction for a fleeting second and smiled genuinely. However, Yukito returned his gaze to Sakura in almost no time and gave his undivided attention to the girl for the rest of the night.

Sakura blushing a little bit upon noticing that Yukito was smiling sweetly to her direction and she could only reply shyly, "Thanks a lot, Yukito-Sempai; I would be more than happy to accept your offer. You really deserved to be called as a gentleman unlike a _wannabe_ that I _unluckily_ happen to know." For a fleeting second, Sakura glared at Syaoran to emphasize her last sentence before she returned her gaze at Yukito and completely ignored the guy who was sitting in front of her for the remaining of the night.

--

Syaoran did not believe that a girl like Sakura Kinomoto who apparently preferred to painstakingly ignore him and chose to speak with _nobody_ like Yukito whatsoever his name was instead really existed in the world.

He did not listen to any of their conversation anymore since his mind already muddled with wine that mixed with the anger bottling up inside him ever since Sakura accepted Yukito's offer on driving her home later that night. He did not want to admit it out loud to Sakura that he did not mean any single thing that he had said awhile ago. Of course that girl had to _realize_ it herself that he never meant anything bad with his words. Besides, it was actually _her_ mistake to begin with since she had successfully pissed him off by acting all lovey-dovey with Yukito. Only by hearing Sakura calling Yukito's name every time she opened her mouth made him almost brutally smashed the table in front of him just to wipe off the smile that seemed always linger on that guy's face even when there was no apparent reason to laugh about. It was almost like he was being nominated as one of the candidates for Mr. Perfect Smile 2007 or something that made him continued exhibiting his patented smile like that.

However much to Syaoran's displeasure, apparently Sakura did not understand his reason of saying those things and instead of thinking carefully about the cause behind those cruel words he had said; she seemed enjoying Yukito's offer like it was some sort of winning a lottery worth a million yen. In the end, Syaoran could only compensate his annoyance towards the current disposition by drinking more wine for the rest of the night.

He had finished his third bottle of wine and now already started pouring his glass with the fourth. Every once in awhile he glanced at Sakura and secretly hoped that she took a notice upon how many bottles of wine that he had been drinking so far. Somehow, he simply wanted the girl to scold worriedly at him once again or at least showed a faint sign that she still concerned about him when she noticed that he was drinking nonstop like that. However, Sakura hardheadedly persisted to keep ignoring him and obviously putting her utmost effort to consider him as a mere part of the wall or some sort of additional decoration of the restaurant.

--

"Sakura-Chan, I really hate to say this but I think it's better for me to drive you home now since it's already getting late. I don't want to be killed by Touya if he noticed that you were breaking your curfew," said Yukito politely after quite some time while he smiled earnestly at Sakura.

"Hahahaha I almost forgot that you're my brother's best friend, Yukito-Sempai. I'm no longer having those kinds of curfews anymore ever since I graduated couple of months ago. Still, you're right that it's already getting late. I always amaze that time seems like passing by very fast whenever I'm talking with you, Sempai." Sakura laughed heartily; ignoring the frowns that clearly etched on Syaoran flawless face upon hearing her words.

Yukito pulled Sakura's chair gently when she stood up. However, before she could go anywhere, she noticed a strong hand gripped her wrist forcefully.

"What do you want _now_?" asked Sakura coldly to the culprit.

"Who says that you could go anywhere _without_ me, Little Girl?" snapped Syaoran heatedly.

Sakura sighed deeply since she noticed that they started to catch more attentions from her surrounding than before. She knew very well that people were very interested to see at their direction to know what would happen next especially after they clearly saw that Syaoran was drinking heavily for the entire night. Although she was still angry with the guy, a big part of her never wanted Syaoran to have a very bad publicity upon his crazy behaviors that he had been showing constantly the whole time they were inside the restaurant.

"Listen, Big Guy, no need to create a big ruckus in here especially when people are still staring at us. Just let me call a cab for you while Yukito-Sempai could arrange somebody to send your car home. You know that it's already extremely hard for us to find the right direction even when you're not drunk like this and with your current state, believe me; you definitely need more than a miracle to avoid getting caught by traffic police let alone to reach home safely," whispered Sakura quietly to Syaoran. There was no time for her to really be mad at Syaoran as she saw that they were creating more and more unwanted curiosities from their surrounding.

"What would you do next then? To have some fun with him while you were sending me off with a taxi just like that?" snarled Syaoran without bothered to lower down his volume.

"I am not the _one_ who asks for this, Syaoran. Let me refresh your mind with what you've said to me only a moment ago; as far as _my_ smart brain could remember, you said that you could not care less whether I am going home by walking, crawling or using other kinds of means. So, I don't see any problems with Yukito-Sempai driving me home since it is definitely qualify to be one of the means that you've mentioned in _your_ small piece of information you gave me just now, right?" hissed Sakura impatiently. She tried to shake off Syaoran's strong grip at her wrist to no avail. In the end she could only send a menacing glare to the guy although it was proven to be a futile attempt since he clearly did not give any kinds of reactions whatsoever upon her frantic acts.

"Well, I do see the problem in here, Little Girl and that is the fact that you're going home with a _stranger_ like him." Sakura's jaw almost dropped when she saw Syaoran jabbing Yukito's chest harshly with his left forefinger (since his right hand still persisted to hold Sakura's wrist tightly) as he spoke rudely to her senior.

"Funny you say that since I still remember very well that you are even _more_ of a stranger to me than him. I know Yukito-Sempai longer than I know you and as far as I see he's thousand times better than you are. Now would you please let go off my hand before I lose my patience, Big Guy," retorted Sakura in the lowest volume that she could manage in between her irritation.

Syaoran did not bother himself to say anything upon listening to Sakura's heated remarks and he almost literally dragged her to leave their table and left Yukito behind.

Yukito startled for a moment with Syaoran's sudden action. However, he noticed just like what Sakura said that all the people in the restaurant had stopped eating their dinner since they were busily gawking at the whole scene between Sakura and Syaoran all along. He did not want things to be worsened than what already was. Finally he could only follow Sakura and Syaoran quietly from behind with a worried look clearly shown on his face.

--

"Li Syaoran, would you stop acting like this? You're hurting my arm for goodness sake. We have to pay first before leaving this place, remember?" whispered Sakura crossly. She had to put a lot of efforts to stop the guy from went straightaway without paying their bills. Sakura shook her head in her exasperation to understand Syaoran's immature stunts and could not help but wondering whether those kinds of acts were normal for celebrities like him since for her, Syaoran definitely could be known better as a _superego_ rather than a _superstar_.

Without even took a glance at her direction, Syaoran impatiently took his wallet and straightaway passed it over to Sakura.

"What do you want me to do with this, Big Guy?"

"Just pick _one_ of the credit cards in there so that we could leave this damn place faster," replied Syaoran.

Sakura had to struggle with her free hand that was not being gripped by Syaoran to open the wallet. She was quite surprise and almost let out an audible gasp when she saw her picture inside Syaoran's branded wallet. It was one of the pictures from those horrifying articles that she kept bumping into everywhere she went that day. However, much to her relief; Syaoran failed to notice anything peculiar with her since he was busily mumbling incoherent words at nobody in particular. Still, she only could push her curiosity on what's her picture doing in Syaoran's wallet to the back of her mind since she had a lot of more important things to handle and think about at the moment rather than worrying over such _trivial_ matter like that.

And much to Sakura's annoyance, Syaoran still refused to let go her hand so that he could sign the credit card bill with his hand in what any ordinary people would think as a normal way of signing a receipt. However, apparently that would never be the case for Li Syaoran. As he happened to seize Sakura's wrist with his right hand that he always used to write (he was a right-handed and definitely never trained his left hand to write anything in his entire life), it was almost impossible for him to sign the bill properly while still continue holding Sakura with the same hand. She really could not blame all the cashiers in the counter for giving them odd looks since she would react the same way if she was in their position. All she wanted to do at the moment actually was to smack Syaoran's head very hard with her free hand as a well-deserved payback for all the humiliation that she had got so far thanks to his lunatic behaviors that he unabashedly displayed all the time.

Amid of the unnecessary troubles that Syaoran had successfully made, Sakura finally noticed that Yukito was standing beside her with a concern look etched on his handsome face. She did not know what to do besides spoke apologetically to him, "I'm really sorry for all the troubles that we have imposed on you this evening, Yukito-Sempai. I don't know what's going on with Li Syaoran tonight since he never acts as crazy as this before. By the way, could you please help me calling a taxi and ask one of your chauffeurs to drive his car back to my house, Sempai?"

Yukito smiled warmly and replied, "No need to worry about those things at all, Sakura-Chan. I will ask one of my chauffeurs to drive you home so you don't have to take a taxi and just let my other chauffeur drove Li-Kun's car back at your place. It's a pity for me not to be able to drive you home tonight but I don't want to cause more troubles if I insist to do so, Sakura-Chan." He glanced at Syaoran's strong grip that still settled at Sakura's wrist and chuckled softly.

Sakura failed to comprehend the meaning behind the subtle words from Yukito. However, before she had any chance to ask him further, Syaoran impatiently jerked her arm to get her attention back to him.

When Syaoran noticed that Sakura was staring reproachfully at him, Syaoran snapped, "Let's go, Little Girl." He had lost all his moods completely to pretend to be a nice gentleman that night thanks to the unwanted guest Yukito whatever his name was and he _obviously_ could not stand to see the sequel of the happy conversation between that guy and Sakura any longer.

--

When they were already inside Yukito's car and his chauffeur had started the engine, Sakura could not help but to let out a tired sigh. She could only glance over towards Syaoran who was sitting quietly beside her. He was no longer holding her wrist and merely staring at nothing in particular outside the black tinted window with both hands buried deeply inside his pockets.

"I really did not understand any of your actions today at all, Big Guy; everything you did the whole day was completely beyond my comprehension. When I am starting to think that probably despite your arrogance and conceited-self, still hidden somewhere deep within your rotten heart some good traits that could help you becoming a decent man. Well, I guess I am wrong; you're really an _incurable_ jerk, Li Syaoran. Now would you care to explain to me what's your _problem_ in the first place that apparently has made you daringly embarrassing me in front of Yukito-Sempai like that?" said Sakura, breaking the stillness inside the car with her words. She glared at Syaoran with an obvious wrath emanating from her.

Sakura could not believe after all the damages that Syaoran had inflicted on her while they were in the restaurant; the guy did not even trouble himself to explain any sensible reasoning behind all his immature acts during their nightmarish dinner there.

However, Sakura almost startled when suddenly Syaoran decided to stare intently at her.

Sakura jibed angrily at Syaoran while she slightly changed her position to take a better look at him "What? You don't have anything to say since what I've said about you is tru…"

However only within less than a couple of seconds, Sakura's eyes widened in shock since Syaoran apparently preferred to give her a non-verbal reply rather than retorted to her cynical derision a moment before.

As at that exact time, Syaoran _obviously_ had opted to give her a tight embrace while locking his lips passionately over hers rather than giving her any answers to all the questions that she had thrown at him in the first place.

In between the dizziness and her vain attempts to escape from all the hot and wet kisses that Syaoran continued planting on her lips; Sakura could only curse herself silently. She should have known _better_ by now than to taunt somebody who happened to be very drunk and extremely angry with her especially when that somebody happened to be _Li Syaoran_.

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Hello, it's nice for me to finally finish this chapter. I am really… really… sorry for the delay of uploading this chapter since I've been focusing too much on my other fanfic in Ouran High Host Club.

Please don't forget to leave your comment and reviews for this chapter as well; I will be anxiously waiting for them .

Thanks to all of you who read this story, especially those who gave me their reviews and supports. I could not say how much they mean to me.

To: **Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos**, **Nightwing's Gurl 2023**, **LadyMidnightGuardian**, **Sokora Ohkami**, **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2**, **coreagurl**, **Fallen from the sky**, **Enchanted-Princess**, **loneliness**, **Sakura-Panda63**, **moon n sun**, **rukz**, **TheBlackPrincess**, **cute-princess-L**, **mizUbutIhateU**, **Empyreal Entity**, **Ryuu Kanzaki**, **wiwionly**, **UnraveledDeception'sDecaydance**, **Cherry tiger**, **Purple Monster27**. It's awesome to have your reviews, thanks guys!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to CLAMP.

**The Probability is Zero**

_**Chapter 10**_

If there were days which perfectly suitable for a person to commit a suicide, that night would definitely represent one of them. At least that was what Sakura Kinomoto thought all the way back to her house; which by the look of it seemed taking a longer time than usual for her all thanks to Li Syaoran.

After a long yet futile attempt to break free from the tight hug and passionate kisses that Syaoran insistently gave her, finally Sakura did not have any other options than to give in. Somehow the guy had successfully sneaked his tongue inside her mouth without Sakura realized it at first. And from the way he played with it, finally Sakura had painfully regained an understanding on _why_ he was able to be the most wanted bachelor in Hong Kong all along.

Furthermore, Sakura did not need to bother herself to make some wild guesses on how Syaoran gained his playboy reputation in the first place. After those full _blow-by-blow_ experiences that she unwillingly got from the guy that night (not that she really cared about those kinds of things to begin with anyway), it would surely be the last thing she ever needed to do. Therefore, it would be a stupid thought of her if she actually considered those hugs and kisses from a womanizer like Syaoran really could mean something serious even when he was sober let alone when he was completely drunk like that.

Still, for a fracture second; a small part of her could not help but wondering how if it _was_ really meant something for him and how she would _react _about it.

Yet a bigger and more logical part of her probably would never believe that a jerk like Syaoran who happened to have a big ego and even bigger testosterone that were dominating all parts of his body including his brain would ever take an ordinary girl like her seriously. Besides, Syaoran always told her the same fact every time they had pretty heated arguments (which happened _very_ frequently or at least in _all _the occasions that they happened to be in the same place at the same time) that she surely was not his ideal type of a woman. Thus, there was no reason for her to be so worked up thinking over nothing like how if Li Syaoran was really falling for her. She had a lot of more important things in her life rather than to consider some _meager _things like understanding all Syaoran's eccentricities or his crazy idealism about women.

Furthermore, to think that only by couple more hours she would have her first ever press conference on her new career and the clarification about her relationship with Syaoran somehow already made her stomach squirmed uncomfortably. She definitely did not need another portion of stress by contemplating her feelings toward the guy after the kissing incident that night.

--

When Sakura thought that it was impossible for her to be more embarrassed than being kissed fiercely by Li Syaoran for only God knew how long; the _worst _part had yet to come. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran had realized that the chauffeur already stopped the car in front of the Kinomoto's house.

At that moment, Syaoran was still too busy affixing his kisses that were getting even wilder by seconds to Sakura's lips and way too drunk to notice anything at all. On the other hand, Sakura was also busily burying herself deep inside her thoughts. For the past few minutes, she had been trying to think about some of the most famous 18th century painful methods of tormenting criminals in which she would impose on the guy as soon as he regained some senses inside his brain.

Sakura knew for sure that her heated actions with Syaoran back there would not go unnoticed by the chauffeur especially since the distance between the house and the restaurant could not be considered as near. Surely along the journey home the chauffeur was bounded to see the traffic from the rear window, which also meant that he would not miss the _mortifying_ scene that was happening on his back.

Still, Sakura could not deny that some parts of her were desperately hoping that the driver had given all of his concentration on the streets all along so that Syaoran's little actions at the back seat of the car would go unobserved. Besides, it was quite dark anyway (at least she tried to convince herself all the way home with that comforting thought) so there was a small chance for the driver to be completely _oblivious_ with whatever things that were going on between her and Syaoran.

Yet her hope was cruelly _smashed_ only a moment later. It was impossible for the chauffeur not to realize what Syaoran and she did by the time Sakura realized a tad too late that the chauffeur already turned on the dim lamp inside the car. In many ways from an outsider's point of view, Sakura knew that it would really look like both of them were overjoyed with their little activities. _Nobody_ would ever believe her even if she tried to defend herself (not that she ever wanted to bother herself to do such thing anyway) that she played no parts whatsoever in those activities back there.

Sakura did not want to think how long it took for the poor chauffeur to patiently waiting for them to notice that they had already reached their destination. The poor guy had plucked up the courage to let out an obviously fake gesture of clearing throat to make them aware about his presence inside the car. Upon realizing that at least he had managed to catch Sakura's attention when he saw the repentant look that clearly depicted in her eyes through the rear window.

Soon the poor chauffeur spoke in an uncomfortable tone, "I'm sorry to disturb you Li-Sama, Kinomoto-Sama but we have reached your house. Would you like to have some more time before you go in?"

Although the voice was not loud, somehow it had successfully returned some parts of Syaoran's consciousness since soon after the chauffeur finished his words Syaoran broke the searing kisses almost instantly. Both Sakura and Syaoran were gasping for air almost at the same time once they're no longer kissing. Upon hearing their pants and heavy breaths; the poor chauffeur's face somewhat turned red in embarrassment.

At that exact moment, Sakura nearly forgot how to breathe normally when Syaoran finally withdrew his face from hers. Almost automatically, Sakura touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and somehow she still could sense Syaoran's soft lips lingering in there. Upon that thought, her lips felt strangely tingling and her heart beat faster than usual. By the time she glanced at Syaoran's flawless face, she noticed that Syaoran's lips were evidently swollen which she could only suspect that her own lips would not be _much_ better than that.

Yet against all odds, Sakura was slightly regretting Syaoran's breaking his fiery kisses when she noticed that the chauffeur still continued staring at them from the rear window with both his eyes open wide. At least when Syaoran was still sticking his face close to hers, she did not have to really take a closer look or really noticed that another person was caught them red-handed like that. For her to actually realize that a complete stranger had been watching them in such a compromising situation like that was totally beyond her wildest imagination and no words could actually describe how she felt humiliated that night all thanks to Syaoran and his stupid stunts.

--

To Sakura, the current situation was bad enough for her even if Syaoran was only a mere commoner since anyone with a right mind would clearly conclude that they must be in some sorts of romantic relationships. And she could only shudder nervously when she took into consideration the fact that Syaoran was nowhere near ordinary.

At that moment, Sakura could only wish that the chauffeur would not go blabbing out everything he saw that night to all the gossip tabloids and magazines or even better if he did not know that he was driving a superstar home. She really could not bring herself to think what would happen to her next if the news of her kissing a celebrity on the way to her home leaked out. Nobody would ever believe her even if she bothered herself to explain that she was not the one who started the whole scene in the first place.

And Sakura knew that she would only wish to go overseas so that she could change her face and identity straightaway if those gossipmongers ever found out the fact that they were living in the same house. Leave it to all those magazines to add up some spices and sparks about the kissing scenes and the living under the same roof's fact and she could just kiss her ordinary days' _goodbye_.

Lamely, Sakura faked a syrupy laugh and spoke in the lightest tone that she could muster at that time, "Hahahahaha Syaoran always acts strange every time he gets drunk. You would never believe that he could actually kiss _anything_ as long as they're breathing, living and happens to be _nearby_ his vicinity."

Much to her annoyance, Syaoran only chuckle softly as if trying to challenge her statements just now. Angrily, Sakura pinched Syaoran's arm that was still lingered possessively around her waist very hard and whispered inaudible voice in between her phony laugh, "Help me and say something here for goodness sake!"

To add her bewilderment, Syaoran completely ignored the pain that Sakura had caused to his skin and merely said something that was clearly not helping the situation at all if not even made it worsen, "I want to _puke_,Little Girl…"

"Oh my God, don't do that inside Yukito-Sempai's car. Just go and do it _outside_ will you!" Upon saying that, Sakura hurriedly pushed Syaoran's back after she exasperatedly asked the chauffeur to open the door for him.

Since Syaoran was not in a good shape and completely caught by surprise, it was too late for him to prevent himself from falling hard onto the cement pavement after the last push that he got from Sakura.

Sakura bit her lower lips slightly and for a fleeting second she regretted her harsh maneuver over Syaoran. However, after a second thought she sighed a little and decided that it was _nothing _compared to what she had been through the whole night because all of his crazy behaviors in the first place.

Nonetheless, Sakura still hastily went out from the car to help the guy to stand from his current position. It was not as simple as it might sound since Li Syaoran was definitely not a lightweight and with his current state it was almost like she was trying to pull a very heavy yet quite vigorous _log_.

Finally, after a combination effort from both Sakura and the chauffeur; Syaoran managed to stand up and be as still as possible for a drunken person's standard.

--

Seeing Syaoran's pale face; Sakura knew that it was not exactly what she could categorize as a good sign. She had to reach the guy's neck to loosen his tie and helped him taking out his coat in a vain hope of preventing him from throwing up.

When Sakura was still too occupied in taking care Syaoran's barfing; the other chauffeur who drove Syaoran's new Mercedes had arrived. Shortly after he parked the car, the second chauffeur walked towards Sakura's direction in a very efficient and polite manner.

As Sakura was still busily patting Syaoran's back gently to ease him off from his painful attempts of emptying his stomach content from all the liquor he had consumed during their dinner in Yukito's parents' restaurant; the latter chauffeur asked her politely, "Is there anything else that we could help, Kinomoto-Sama?"

"No, I'm very grateful for all your help tonight. Please send my gratitude to Yukito-Sempai when you see him later."

Both of the chauffeurs nodded curtly before they bid Syaoran and Sakura goodbye.

Neither Syaoran nor Sakura realized how long the two chauffeurs had already left both of them alone in the front gate of the Kinomoto's house since both of them were too busy to notice any changes in their surrounding.

Sakura could only take out a small handkerchief from her handbag and gently wiped off the sweat that was clearly visible on Syaoran's face and neck.

When after some more minutes had gone by and Syaoran had not stopped throwing up, Sakura could only hope that Syaoran would not awaken both her father and brother with all the commotion that he had made so far.

It was really a tiresome night for Sakura and she could not help but wondering since when her life became so miserable. It was more of a rhetorical question that would need no explanation since she sadly knew the answer herself only too well. Starting from the day Li Syaoran appeared before her very own eyes, luck was no longer being on her side anymore.

--

"Sa-ku-ra…" mumbled Syaoran clearly did not bother to tone down his volume.

Sakura had to encircle his arm around her back while she put a strong grip around his waist to keep him steady. She had been trying to help him walking towards the house since it was perfectly clear that he could not do any of those things all by himself with his current state. It was not an easy task to begin with since Syaoran was way taller and heavier than she was. In the end she decided to take off her high heel sandals impatiently and carried them with the same hand that she put around Syaoran's waist. She had been tiredly spending the last 10 minutes to push and drag Syaoran while she put all of her best efforts to keep herself steady with all the additional burdens she got from him.

"Ssshhh… are you planning to wake everyone's up, Big Guy?" Sakura murmured exasperatedly and shot an angry look at the guy. However, seeing Syaoran's state at the moment, it was definitely a worthless effort for her to really be mad at him.

Cursing herself silently, Sakura continued to whisper quietly, "Listen Li Syaoran; I will _let _you go for all your harassment that you've done to me today _only _because you're drunk and obviously losing all of your already pathetic logic inside your head. So, just keep your voice down only for this time for God's sake."

Chuckled slightly, Syaoran titled his head and whispered to Sakura's ear, "Hei, do you know that _I_ lo-ve you… Sa-ku-ra-Chan?"

Sakura stunned slightly upon hearing Syaoran's words before she snorted cynically and said, "Yeah _whatever_, just shut up now or I have to gorge your mouth with your own coat if you still continue talking nonsense like that."

She had already got a really strenuous and stressful time of trying to insert her key into the keyhole at the same time she steadied up Syaoran. After all what she had been through, Sakura definitely was not in the mood of listening to a drunken person talking meaningless words like that.

"Don't le…lea-ve me alo-ne here Sa-ku-ra," stuttered Syaoran in an almost pleading tone.

"Ssshhh… do you _actually_ want me to leave you here? Because it's surely save me from a lot of troubles if I do so," replied Sakura smoothly at the same time when she opened the front door as quiet as possible.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Syaoran chuckled softly once again and mumbled some incoherent words while he was carelessly tapping Sakura's head as if she was a small girl, slightly harder than what he usually did when he was clear-headed.

"Tsk, you're really eager to be _killed_ by Touya, aren't you, Big Guy? Now be quiet like a good boy, okay?"

Once Sakura finished her sentence, she could not help but feeling worried with her own statement. She quickly glanced around and felt slightly relieved to know that everything was still as quiet as ever aside from Syaoran's idiotic chuckles.

By the time Sakura was halfway towards the living room, Syaoran had started singing a lullaby song that she didn't understand any of its words.

From where she was standing at the moment, Sakura could see that it was quite dark inside the house since the only light was coming from one of the table lamps in the corner of the living room. Warily, Sakura put her palm on Syaoran's mouth when they already entered that dim-lit room to prevent him from waking up everyone inside the house.

When Sakura finally succeeded to reach the staircase base after much difficulty in preventing Syaoran from knocking down a large vase next to the staircase, she let out a weary sigh. It was really a miracle for her to manage dragging a full-grown man until that far. She could not help but feeling relief to know that both her father and brother did not come out from their bedrooms after all the tumult in the living room like that.

And then a sudden _realization_ hit Sakura very hard in the middle of her struggle to help Syaoran climbing up the staircase; where the guy would sleep that night. It was clearly impossible for her to let him sleeping with either her father or brother since it would be the _same_ thing with her telling them straight at their faces that Syaoran was completely drunk that night. And for some reasons that she chose not to dwell too much, Sakura did not want both of them to have bad impressions about the guy.

Her father would probably understand if she told the whole story (of course with the kissing part edited completely) and could see everything based on the reality; however it would be a totally different case for Touya. Her brother already disliked Syaoran and every particle of his fibber ever since the first day Touya met him. And that was when the guy was sober and had all his common sense intact inside his thick skull.

Sakura did not need to be a genius to know that Syaoran's current state would only make Touya react more than a mere freak-out. She did not even dare to imagine what her brother was capable of doing if he ever knew that his little sister's first kiss had been stolen in the most _unromantic_ and _improper _manner that a man could possibly find. Even for her, those kisses were way too _hideous_ to be reminisced ever again at any point in the future.

Sakura almost snorted scathingly when she finally could think of a small _ray of lights_ after the kissing incident and all the unnecessary exercises she got from helping Syaoran that night. It was the fact that both of them obviously had perfectly functioning hearts and lungs especially after considering a small detail like how they managed to keep on kissing all the way home like that. At least the incident had provided one of the good signs that clearly shown that _neither_ of them would need to have some medical checkups any time soon.

--

Sakura frowned slightly once she managed to reach the doorstep of her bedroom safely with one of her hands still wrapped around Syaoran's waist. She had no other option than to let Syaoran sleeping in her room for the night. At least, she could wake him up early in the morning before both her father and brother woke up and everything would return to normal or as normal as possible. Besides, it was not like he could do anything improper to her when he was too drunk like that. Somehow Sakura preferred to completely disregard the fact that she was thinking about the same guy who just happened to kiss her far too many times that night with a duration that probably could challenge the kissing time national record; if there was such thing in the first place.

Sakura almost literally tossed Syaoran to her bed since she could not stand hauling his weight any longer. However, Syaoran apparently did not feel anything since he was fast asleep soon after he hit the bed. As Sakura was busily cursing herself and her bad luck, she helped him taking off his shoes, socks, belt and tie before she loosened some of the upper buttons from his expensive shirt.

A couple of seconds later for the first time in her life, Sakura finally realized the good thing of having her own personal bathroom. At least she did not need to go to the common bathroom downstairs to get a wet warm towel like the one she had on her hand at the moment.

Hurriedly, Sakura gently rubbed Syaoran's face, neck, arms, and feet with the warm towel so he could sleep better that night. She shook her head slightly and mumbled more to herself than to the guy who was sleeping soundly beside her, "You're really _something_, Big Guy."

--

Shortly after she finished wiping off all the traces of alcohol from Syaoran's face, Sakura poured a glass of water from a thermos and took 2 tablets of aspirins from her medicine box and put them on the desk next to Syaoran. She grabbed her stick-it notes and wrote hastily,

_You better drink these once you wake up Big Guy or you will end with a hangover for the rest of the day._

_S._

Once she stuck the notes on the mug so it would be visible for Syaoran to see the next morning, Sakura took one of her fluffy blanket from her cabinet and wrapped it over Syaoran's body carefully as if she did not want to wake him up.

Soon after that, Sakura grabbed some of her thick textbooks from the bookshelf in one of the corner of her room and started arranging them neatly at the center of the bed as a divider between her and Syaoran. Of course she did not want to sleep on the floor merely because of a guy like Syaoran happened to sleep in her room as well.

Thankfully, Sakura had a queen-sized bed or else she really had to make that guy sleeping on the floor if her bed was only a single bed instead. She was definitely not interested with the concept of sleeping on the cold wooden surface of her floor just because Syaoran happened to occupy her bed.

If Li Syaoran ever thought that she was a type of girl who would give everything for his comfort and do anything to please him; then he clearly had made a really stupid mistake. Sakura Kinomoto was not and would never be those kinds of women.

After finished dividing her bed into two with the help from her textbooks, Sakura took a time to look at the tall figure who was still sleeping deeply next to her.

Sakura hated to admit it out loud that Syaoran had a painstakingly handsome face indeed, which probably would make any women went mad and willingly did everything just to try to catch a glimpse of him. His face looked very peaceful, innocent and somehow gave a tinge of childishness when he was sleeping soundly like that. It was a pity that he was nowhere near innocent as soon as he opened his eyes.

At that moment, somehow Sakura realized that Syaoran was definitely the Lucifer of her life; the worst kind of devil that she unluckily got a chance to meet in person. Upon that thought, she could not help but laughing quietly.

As Sakura turned off the switch of her bed lamp and prepared herself to sleep; she glanced at Syaoran and spoke softly, "Good night, _Lucifer_."

-- to be continued --

**A/N: **Thank you for your time to read this story. Please do leave me your reviews and comments.

Thank you so much for all your reviews guys. I really love to know that you like this story.

To: **Empyreal Entity**, **IamMe**, **Cherry tiger**, **Riha-Chan**, **cute-princess-L**, **Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos**, **thereviewgirl**, **blossomingtimmy**, **pearta**, **wiwionly**, **little hana**, **Sakura Panda63**, **Ryuu Kanzaki**, **tinkerbellie**, **Nightwings Gurl 2023**, **romancerox**, **moon n sun**, **Sakura Blossom4**, **rukz**. Thanks a lot for your reviews; I really love reading all of them!

**Side Reference:**

**Lucifer **was a proud, rebellious archangel, identified with Satan, who fell from heaven (taken from was weird but I guess some parts of Syaoran's image portrayed in the story and some of his characteristics were oddly resemble this falling angel). He indeed had a devilish handsome look and peculiarly naughty, ill-tempered and bossy kind of behaviors in which somehow always successfully managed to make Sakura mad in the end.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. It belongs solely to CLAMP.

**The Probability is Zero**

_**Chapter 11**_

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

Syaoran stirred from his sleep and automatically pressed his temple gently in a vain attempt to chase away the painful throbbing headache that he felt like crushing his head into pieces. He opened his eyes slightly as he tried to recall what had happened the night before but everything seemed very blurry and it only made his headache worsen.

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

He could hear that annoying peeping voice once again. It was the same exact voice that had woken him up in the first place.

Sighed frustratingly, Syaoran turned his head a little towards the other part of the bed. As he tried to find the culprit responsible for the uproar in such early in the morning, his eyes incidentally saw someone who was not supposed to be there. Not beside him in his bed anyway. Or what he thought as his bed, in which after he gave a thorough second look was obviously not his bed at all. And by the time Syaoran realized where he was currently; his heart almost lost its function and nearly stopped beating. He was so _beyond _dead!

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

Syaoran cursed silently upon hearing the infuriating voice once again. He knew if he did not find the source of that irritating voice immediately, it would surely wake up everyone inside the house and at that moment, it would be the last thing he ever wanted in life. Not when he found himself sleeping next to Sakura Kinomoto in her bedroom no less without he even knew why he was there in the first place. He needed some recollections of what had happened last night real fast before he would be grilled for something he could barely remember.

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

In his hurried attempt to find the source of the voice, his eyes glanced at the desk beside him and he saw the stick-it note glued on a mug. For a fracture second, he seemed forgotten completely about what he wanted to do before he saw the note or the excruciating headache that felt like splitting his head into two.

Unluckily, at the same time he took a big gulp from the mug as he tried to swallow the tablets that Sakura had obviously prepared for him, the same squeaky voice could be heard once again, "_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

Syaoran spurted the water in his mouth almost instantly and he could only curse inwardly when some of the water that he tried to drink before had risen up to his nose that successfully made it grew hot and burning like hell.

However, the good thing (if it could be considered as a good thing in the first place) was that he was finally able to track down the annoying voice that had caused him nothing but distresses and pains so far. The culprit was no other than an owl-shape alarm clock that was positioned just beside Sakura's pillow in which the animal had a peculiar shape of glasses on top of what it looked like a button-shaped nose.

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

Never in his entire life had Syaoran seen women who owned an alarm clock that could screech something utterly stupid and loud like that. Besides, that alarm seemed had done everything but waking up its master to begin with. Still, trust Sakura Kinomoto to choose something that weird as her alarm clock as he knew perfectly well that she was not like any other girls he knew all along.

Syaoran hastily put back the mug on the desk and frantically reached for the alarm clock before Sakura would be waken up by it. He could just turn off the alarm and escaped from the girl's room before she even woke up so that he would have suffice time to sort his troubled mind out first in case he would be interrogated by the girl once she woke up from her slumber.

"_Wake up! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!_"

However, before Syaoran could grab the alarm, his arm stumbled with a bunch of big and thick textbooks that he did not even know why those things had to be there in the first place. Nevertheless, he did not have any time to think about that peculiarity since Sakura could wake up any time soon or even worse if her brother incidentally noticed that he was nowhere to be seen in his bed for the whole night and went to check him up with his sister or so.

Quietly, Syaoran crouched himself on top of those textbooks and tried to reach for the alarm clock as soundless as possible.

Still, as if fate had been playing with him that morning, at the same time his hand was looming on top of Sakura, the girl's eyes flew open in surprise.

And Syaoran could only curse his bad luck as he failed to stop the girl a moment later from yelling, "PERVERT!!!!"

As the result of the unexpected reaction he got from Sakura, Syaoran caught off guard when the girl kicked him very hard at his chest in which it successfully made him fell with his head first on the hard wooden floor.

--

"I never meet a girl as _feminine _as you in my entire life before, Little Girl. I must say that I'm really ecstatic to have a chance to meet such perfection like you before my very own eyes," snapped Syaoran sarcastically from the floor.

The hard blow that he just got from Sakura's little stunt had made his migraine way worsen and that fact alone had already made him lost his tolerance with what Sakura had done to him a moment before. At that time, Syaoran could only rub his head in irritation. And he definitely felt more than annoyed by the time he sensed a small lump right on the place where he hit his head against the hard floor awhile ago.

Sakura only bit her lips slightly after she saw what she had done to Syaoran. Once she comprehended what the guy was trying to do in the first place, she could not help but feeling a little bit guilty with her careless act especially when she saw him massaging his head like that. Besides, it seemed like it was quite hurtful indeed since she could hear a loud thud when Syaoran hit his head against the floor only a moment ago.

In the end Sakura could only manage to say, "Let me see it, Big Guy."

Sakura crawled on her bed slowly towards where Syaoran sat at the moment. Since he still had not moved himself from the floor, it was easier for her to see the top of the guy's head once she reached behind his back.

Syaoran felt that his anger evaporating in thin air once he felt Sakura's fingers touched his head lightly as if afraid that she might injure him more than she already did. However, he did not want to forgive Sakura that easily especially after he finally had some recollections about the eventful dinner the night before in which very much related with a guy by the name of Yukito Tsukishiro and his past relationship with her.

Sakura could sense a small lump on Syaoran's head and pityingly caressed it softly while she said, "Is it really _hurt_, Big Guy? Look, I'm sorry but you know that I wasn't doing it on _purpose_. Why did you have to surprise me like that anyway?"

Syaoran felt his heart was pulsating in a faster pace than usual as he noticed some concerns in Sakura's words and sincerity in her way of speaking.

However, Syaoran could cover his real feeling perfectly well with indifference and cynicism as he coldly replied, "Yeah, it's my mistake to try to turn off that darn alarm to begin with since you're obviously attempting to wake up everyone within the radius of 500 meter from here with it."

Syaoran stopped talking as he turned his head around to take a good look at Sakura before he continued his act, "I have to be the _one_ who should ask for your forgiveness in the first place since that stupid little act of mine has _regretfully_ prevented you from reaching your goal, Little Girl."

At times like this, he could not be more than proud to be born as a really talented actor. He would make sure that Sakura could not escape from feeling guilty upon what she had done to him so far. He always hated the fact that Sakura seemed to take him for granted like he meant nothing for her. However, after that day he finally could have her under control like all the other women he knew so far. No matter how feisty she was most of the times, Sakura Kinomoto was still a woman after all.

A small weary sigh escaped from Sakura's lips when she said, "I will grab a hot towel for your lump since it will only be _worsened_ if we don't do something with it."

Upon hearing what Sakura just said, Syaoran could not help but smirking slightly once he was sure that the little genius girl was not even aware that he was only pretending to be mad at her. It seemed that the guilty-arousal tactic worked as good as what he had expected before.

As Sakura stood up from her bed, she accidentally glanced at the desk where she put her mug and aspirins for Syaoran the night before. At that exact time, Sakura noticed that all the medicine on the desk had gone which could only mean that the guy had already taken them before she woke up.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran when she spoke once again to him as she walked leisurely to her bathroom, "Well at least see the _bright_ side, Big Guy. You've taken the painkillers before you hit your head on the floor anyway and I am sure it will not be too long for the effects to kick in. Besides, it surely means that you don't even have to take extra aspirins, doesn't it? It's just like the saying, '_kill two birds with one stone_' I guess."

It was Syaoran's turn to sigh in frustration. He completely forgot to count the fact that beside feisty, Sakura Kinomoto also happened to be very insensitive and quite dense when it came to emotions and everything related with them in the first place.

At that time, Syaoran could only wonder whether the day when he finally managed to make Sakura fell for him would ever come. Only at that time Syaoran realized; he had to make sure that it would happen _before _he lost all of his senses or even _worse_; fell head over heels in love with her.

--

Syaoran was tapping his fingers impatiently against the hard wooden floor. He had been waiting for Sakura and the hot towel that she had promised before for more than a couple of minutes. He totally did not understand how a simple task such as pouring some hot water into a towel could take such a long time to prepare.

Impatiently, Syaoran opened his mouth to say, "Lit…"

However, before he could finish his sentence, much to his horror, Syaoran heard someone's knocking at Sakura's door.

And Syaoran was beyond petrified once he realized who the person behind that door was since at that exact moment he could hear that person said, "Hey, Squirt; I thought I just heard your voice. Have you waked up yet? It's already morning and I will be heading off to my campus in couple of hours so you better perk up yourself a little and have some breakfast with me now or so."

Syaoran was desperately looking at the bathroom door where Sakura was at the moment as if he was asking pointlessly for a help. Still, there was no sign of Sakura appearing from behind that closed door.

Syaoran knew that he would not have enough time to reach the bathroom and swapped places with Sakura especially since Touya was standing behind the door that was located next to the bathroom door like that. And he obviously did not want to take any risks of being caught by Touya since it looked like he would barge in to the room any moment soon.

Syaoran could only curse his luck by the time he realized that there was no gaps whatsoever between the bed and the floor. In every movie or drama that he played all along, there was always a gap between the bed and the floor where he could safely hide himself until the bad guys gave up searching for him and somehow they always miraculously forgotten to look underneath the bed.

If he ever got out from there alive without being skinned or burned by Touya, Syaoran swore that he would definitely have a word or two with the scriptwriters he used to work with back in Hong Kong about their so-called masterpieces and work of arts.

However, knowing how Touya hated him, the chance of him being left unscathed was almost zero once the guy found out that he was staying overnight in his sister's bedroom. That guy would never take into consideration the fact that he passed out the entire night and could barely remember how he got there in the first place.

Finally Syaoran did not have any other option than to cover himself under the fluffy blanket that Sakura used to drape him last night and prayed heavily for a miracle to happen so that he would be left unnoticed by Sakura's temperamental brother.

At the exact moment Syaoran threw himself under the blanket, he could hear the door was open slowly with a faint creaky sound as if Touya did not want to surprise his little sister with his sudden coming.

"Are you still sleeping, Squirt?" asked Touya in a soft whisper.

From the way Touya spoke to his sister, finally Syaoran could confirm his suspicion that Sakura's brother really had some complexities towards his own sister. And it was not a very good idea to have that kind of understanding especially considering the fact that he was still inside Sakura's room; the little sister whom Touya dedicated his complexities for.

"Hey, why are you shaking, Squirt? Do you have a fever? It must be because you went home very late last night. I did not even know when you came back," asked Touya with worries hinted in every word that he spoke.

Syaoran could only curse himself heavily. He did not even realize that he was shaking. Why should he be shaking at that time anyway? Oh, yeah. He almost forgot the fact that he got Hannibal live in action at the moment whom would be more than ready to kill him once he found out that the person hidden behind the blanket was not the one he expected to see in the first place.

By the time Touya spoke once again, his tone had turned into more than anxious, "Do you want me to call a doctor, Squirt? Father has already gone to his office since he said that he had something urgent this morning."

That was the last thing Syaoran wanted to hear that morning. He was half expecting Fujitaka to defend him in case if anything went wrong. From all the unfortunate things that could happen to him that day, why Sakura's dad had to go to the office such early in the morning when normally he always waited for his daughter to wake up first before he went off to work.

And when Syaoran thought things could not be worsen than what it already was; for the umpteenth times that morning his hope was destroyed cruelly when he heard Touya stated with finality in his tone, "Here let me see you, Squirt…"

Soon enough, Syaoran noticed that Touya was tugging his blanket that he held firmly as if his life depended on it as Sakura's brother tried to check the condition of his '_sister_' behind the blanket.

And seeing where things might go next, Syaoran knew that he was just as good as _dead_.

-- to be continued --

**A/N: **I will be working for the next chapter soon and I hope I will be able to upload it ASAP.

Thank you very much for all of you who have been reading my story especially to those who always support me through giving me their reviews.

**To:** **purplemonster27**, **dilly-sammas luver**, **CherryFreakyFunk**, **thereviewergirl**, **IamMe**, **S+S43v3r**, **Cherry tiger**, **spiked-gurl**, **tinkerbellie**, **Nightwing's Gurl 2023**, **cherrylove05**, **blossomingtimmy**, **romancerox**, **Tanuuki**, **Criticizer101**, **Starangelxviii**, **Empyreal Entity**, **bEbE-triXie**, **Sakura Panda63**, and **pearta**; thanks a lot for your reviews! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Side Note:** In case some of you did not know who Hannibal that Syaoran was thinking about in this chapter; it was Hannibal from Silence of the Lamb. A quite spooky and sadistic character if I may say lolz.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.

**The Probability is Zero **

**_Chapter 12_**

Sakura Kinomoto was completely aghast with the scenery shown in front of her. She just came out from the bathroom after washed her face and brushed her teeth and there he was; her brother Touya standing next to what she assumed as Li Syaoran hiding pathetically under the blanket with some parts of his legs shown only waiting for her brother to see. The scenery before her was almost too absurd to digest; like it happened in a low budget movie for what supposed to be in the genre of thriller slash horror but it failed miserably so it was giving the impression of more like a comedy instead.

It did not need to be a genius for Sakura to know that it was only a matter of time before Touya noticed the truth. That was the reason why she did what she did in the next moment.

"Ouch!" gasped Touya. It was not a daily occurrence for him to have someone throw him a hot towel straight at the face. In fact, so far nobody was ever dare to throw him with anything at any parts of his body. With him having black belts in both judo and karate, it would be a really stupid idea for a person who still had a right mind to do such thing to him. But of course those people did not happen to be his lovely sister Sakura.

"What the heck are you doing, Squirt? I thought you were still asleep."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Onii-chan. I incidentally threw the towel at you. I guess it slipped out of my hand since it's very hot and I could not stand to hold it any longer," replied Sakura almost too quickly and a tad too sweet for her standard. She had walked towards Touya very fast in a way that was so unlike her, which only made Touya raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He was indeed quite surprise with what Sakura did a moment ago; however it was not as surprising as when he heard his sister calling him 'onii-chan.'

Touya remembered it perfectly that Sakura had stopped calling him onii-chan ever since she was 8; the day when she finally entered middle school and leaving him behind. It was so painful to him to accept the fact that the day his sister had outgrown him academically also marked as the last day Sakura called him 'onii-chan' for reasons he had not even understood even until now.

"So who's that?" asked Touya pointing at the blanket. His eyebrows shot up very high that Sakura thought it would soon merged with his locks.

"Sshh… Onii-chan, keep your voice down. It's Tomoyo-Chan. She felt unwell; it must be because the food that we ate yesterday. So that's why I let her sleep in for a little while before I wake her up," said Sakura while she tapping the blanket in a loving gesture to cover up what she actually was trying to do (covering part of Syaoran's legs that were not hidden).

Touya frowned skeptically. However, he only said, "Really?"

Sakura pretended to be slightly hurt by saying, "Of course, why would I lie to you?"

Touya scratched his head in apparent frustration. He sighed and spoke once again, "Well, I don't see any reason for you to lie anyway…"

Thankfully, when Touya was still busily pondering on the probable reason why he thought that her sister was acting suspiciously; Sakura saw the most frightening thing right on time. All the things she had removed from Syaoran's body last night (coat, shoes, belt and tie) were scattered in open space nearby where Touya stood at the moment. It was only a matter of time before he incidentally saw it.

That was the reason why she spoke almost hysterically, "Yeah, there is no reason at all why you have to think that I'm lying to you. Besides, you always know that I am not good at lying anyway. You know what, I think I will wake Tomoyo up now and I don't think it's a very good idea for you to be around when I wake her up."

She had to tiptoe on her feet when she whispered to her brother's ear as she continued, "You see, Tomoyo's always naked when she sleeps. So I don't think she will be very happy to see you peeping on her like that, Onii-Chan." Sakura only hoped inwardly that Tomoyo would not kill her if she ever found out that she was telling such embarrassing lie to her brother just to save Li Syaoran's ass.

As a perfect gentleman, Touya's face went red in almost no time upon hearing what Sakura just said. He only stuttered incoherently, "Um… I… of course I don't want to… um…"

Impatiently, Sakura pushed her brother to leave his spot to avoid him from ever seeing Syaoran's belongings.

She only hushed, "Just go for awhile and I will be having breakfast with you, Onii-Chan. If you keep on bugging me like this I swear I don't want to accompany you for breakfast for the whole month."

"Hey, that's not fair, Squirt. You know that I only see you during the weekends. Besides, why you call me 'onii-chan' out of the blue like that? I smell something fishy here."

Sakura cursed inwardly. Leave it to Touya to be such an observant person at the worst timing possible.

She could only pout in the most girlish way she could muster (she always watched girls did that to get what they want from boys during school days, although back then she swore to herself that she would not stoop that low and beg something from the opposite sex).

"Okay then. Now I can safely assume you like me to call you with your name as per usual. I just thought of starting to call you that since I owe you big time since you finally agreed on my newfound career. Well, it proves that I am wrong then, _Touya_," retorted Sakura impatiently. She purposely emphasized Touya's name when she spoke to make sure that her brother got her point.

Sakura knew that she had hit the perfect spot when she saw the changes in Touya's facial expression.

Touya scratched his not-exactly-itchy head once again in frustration for awhile before he replied in defeat, "No, of course I am happy with you calling me that. Um… I guess I better go."

"That's a good idea, Onii-Chan," answered Sakura sweetly before she hastily pushed Touya to leave her room.

"But…"

"Don't you want to prepare the breakfast for us first, Onii-Chan?" asked Sakura hurriedly as she opened the door.

"But…"

"Talk to you later, Onii-Chan!" with that words Sakura almost literally slammed the door at her brother's shocked face.

Muttered under her breath, Sakura said in irritation, "Boys…"

--

"You can come out now, Chicken," Sakura sneered while she walked towards the pile of Syaoran's belongings.

Soon enough, Syaoran pushed the blanket only to reveal his disheveled state. His hair was even messier than before and his clothing was nowhere near his usual gallantry and coolness that he always proudly exhibited every day.

"I am not chicken, Little Girl. I am merely trying to reserve the peacefulness of your family."

"Yeah, I can't tell you how grateful I am with your wise consideration, Big Guy," replied Sakura sarcastically.

She pushed all Syaoran belongings to his lap and continued impatiently, "It's better for you to climb down from the window while I am going to the kitchen to make sure Touya stays in there and you can simply pretend that you just arrive or something."

"Why should I do such thing?" asked Syaoran with an utterly bewildered look.

"So what do you suggest then? If you're this eager to explain the real thing why you have to chicken out, hide and tremble behind the blanket?"

"I told you I did not chicken out, Little Girl," answered Syaoran in a threatening tone before he added, "So what should I tell him if he asks where I went and spent the night yesterday?"

"You can always tell him that you stay in one of your girlfriend's house. I am sure he'll lap it up," stated Sakura indifferently.

Syaoran frowned. "Why I somehow sensed that you're angry with me?"

"Me? Don't make me laugh. Why do I have to be angry with you? I mean it's my daily routine to bring a troublesome drunken man inside my house after all. Surely I cannot express how thrilled I was to be harassed the whole night by you, Big Guy," answered Sakura sardonically with her back facing the guy whom looked more bewildered upon listening to her words.

"And what do you actually mean by that?" asked Syaoran in a heated tone. His headache felt even worse than before and something very much like a pang jabbed his chest for no apparent cause.

"Nothing," retorted Sakura curtly before she added, "I will wipe out everything that happened last night as long as you do me one favor."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows questioningly and without trying to conceal his displease he asked, "What did happen last night anyway? My head is like exploding whenever I tried to remember it so why don't you try to be helpful by summarizing it in human sentence for a change?"

He did not understand why Sakura looked very angry by the time he finished saying his words.

She did not answer his question and merely sent a piercing death glare at him while she said coldly, "Make sure that you will apologize to Yukito-Sempai if you ever get a chance of meeting him again, Big Guy."

Syaoran's expression darkened abruptly along with the mentioning of Yukito's name. He still had some vivid recollections about that guy which made him pissed off no matter how drunk he was the night before. And to be asked to apologize to him was the same with a poor suicide attempt.

With a voice so low it sounded almost like he was grunting Syaoran said, "Why on earth should I do that for?"

Sakura sighed. She should have known better that Syaoran's gentleman manner was thoroughly a fake, just like his job as an actor supposed to be – faking people. She just felt sorry for all those poor fans of his. If only they knew the real Li Syaoran.

"That's what a normal person should do especially when he happened to be acting and speaking in a barbaric manner towards an innocent stranger like what you did to Yukito-Sempai last night."

"You wish. It's better for you not to be close with that guy. I can assure you one thing; that guy's nowhere near innocent, Little Girl," snapped Syaoran, felt like resented himself for feeling bitter because of that certain nobody Sakura kept mentioning. Or was it because he sensed that Sakura cherished that guy more than him? Somewhat Syaoran chose to push back all the answers his brain could come up to the back of his mind – in the hope that he would forget that he even asked himself in the first place.

Sakura blurted sarcastically, "Yeah, I know that _nobody_ is as innocent as you, Big Guy. Now just go before I lose my patience or Touya realize that you're the one hiding underneath that blanket instead of Tomoyo."

"Hey, I don't understand why I keep getting the impression that you're blaming me for staying the night in your room. I am not the one who decided to sleep in here in the first place so I can just simply tell him the _truth_ that I was forced by you last night." There's a hint of smirk fell upon Syaoran effortlessly handsome face when he ended his sentence.

Sakura glared at Syaoran with undeniable frustration. It's only because her pride did not allow her to tell the whole incident last night that made her swear she would never let the guy know at all costs.

"Yeah, you can tell whatever you like to Touya and I will help to pick up whatever left of you by the time he finishes dealing with you. Just a small piece of information that I figure might be useful for you; my brother has black belts in judo and karate. Didn't you notice all his trophies of winning the regional and national championships inside his room? Until now he's still pretty much active in those kinds of activities."

Something in the way Sakura spoke, vexed Syaoran. "How can you be so sure that I will lose to your brother?"

"You know what? I give up; just do whatever you like, Big Guy. I do _not_ have the patience to listen to your stupid squabble. To be honest, I could not even care less on what you will do next," said Sakura with a little shrug and walked towards the door.

Her steps halted once Syaoran grabbed her wrist. From the corner of her eyes, somewhat she could see that Syaoran apparently did not appreciate her ending their arguments just like that.

"What now? You surely talk a lot of nonsense for a person with a hangover," Sakura said. Her voice was colder than usual as she turned around to confront him.

Yet she could not help but feeling slightly perplexed after she saw the angry expression in Syaoran's face. She was more than utterly bemused by the time she heard he said, "I will go out from your damn window if that's what you want. Just _never_ say you give up on me again, Little Girl."

And Sakura did not even have any chance to say anything since by the time Syaoran finished his words, he went to the window next to her bed and jumped from it without bothered to hesitate or look back at her even for a second.

She did not understand why Syaoran had to be that disturbed by her harmless remarks and took it seriously like that. After all what had happened the night before, _she_ was supposed to be the one who was getting angry at him and not the other way around.

As she shook her head in great disbelief, Sakura could only mutter under her breath, "Childish."

--

"What took you so long, Squirt? You haven't even changed clothes yet," asked Touya as he put down the newspaper he was reading the moment before she arrived. He had finished preparing pancakes, fried eggs, sausages and bacons; his sister's favorite breakfast menu and almost decided to go and check on his sister before he decided for the better not to. He knew his sister was not really at her best mood in the morning and nagged at her would be the last thing to do if he wanted to be in her good book.

Sakura glimpsed at her current attire. It was still the same dress that she wore the night before.

She was too tired last night even to change to her pajama let alone to take a bath. And this morning, thanks to Syaoran and their seemingly never ending arguments she still had not got any time to do those things in the first place. With him jumping out in anger from her window to only God knew where; based on her previous experiences, she could only expect bad things to happen.

"I figure I want to have breakfast first," replied Sakura indifferently and took the plate from her brother without showing any kinds of interests.

Sakura could not help but feeling slightly anxious once she noticed that there was no sign of Syaoran coming even when she had stayed in the kitchen with Touya for some time.

"Are you okay, Squirt? Why do you keep staring at the door as if it will explode soon like that? And where's Tomoyo? I thought she's with you." bombarded Touya while he brought a stack of waffles that he put next to the plates which contained fried eggs, bacons and sausages.

"I'm fine, I just…" Sakura had forgotten what she wanted to say in the first place since at the same time she could hear the front door bell rang. Without further ado, she leapt from her chair and ran to the front door almost instantly.

Touya frowned. Ever since they were kids, he never saw his sister eagerly ran towards the front door like that before. In fact as far as he could remember, Sakura always asked him to open the door for the guests every time he was around since she was always very lazy to do that kind of thing to begin with.

Out of curiosity or probably a mere disbelief upon noticing the strange behavior of his sister, Touya followed his sister to the living room only to feel even more bewildered than before.

"Were you the one who just rang the doorbell, Tomoyo-Chan? But I thought you're upstairs?"

"Why would I… ouch" Tomoyo rubbed her ribs and stopped her sentence abruptly as Sakura jabbed her elbow at her without a second of hesitation. Her eyebrows shot so high Sakura had to admire their flexibility that apparently she just realized was shared between Tomoyo and her own brother.

"Of course it's not Tomoyo who came, it's… Ahahaha… I think…" answered Sakura lamely; for once her brain failed to give any proper answers. Thus in the end she decided to shrug a little in a manner she hoped could be taken as indifference.

Her heart almost forgot how to beat for a moment when she heard a deep voice mock her, "What's with the stutter, Sakura? Don't tell me that you are having your usual fit this early of the day?"

It took almost all her strength not to strangle the tall guy whom appeared lazily in front of her, next to Tomoyo, whom looked as surprised as her upon noticing Syaoran standing next to her; seemingly out of nowhere. And it even irked her more as she realized that the guy had even managed to find time to change his tousled clothes into his usual cassanova-ish attire – that came in together in full-set with his usual naughty smile. It seemed as if the scene that happened in her bedroom had never happened. She did not even know how he could manage to go back to his room on the second floor and change his clothes undetected by his sharp brother after he leapt from the window of her bedroom just like that.

And when he passed by lazily, leaving the still-aghast looking Tomoyo behind, she heard him whisper impishly, "Don't forget to close your mouth, Little Girl or I might think that you have fallen in love with me…"

Sakura could even swear that she heard his usual annoying chuckles when he walked towards the staircase, merely giving his brother whom standing nearby a small nod of indifference; completely ignoring the vivid frown drawn on Touya's face.

Muttered under her breath, Sakura could not remember the last time she felt as annoyed as that day. It was stupid of her to actually think that she had hurt Syaoran's feeling somehow during their last quarrel let alone to really consider apologizing to him.

Yet without her or anyone else ever realized, as soon as he was out of the vicinity of everyone, Syaoran's smile had gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

- To be continued –

**A/N:** Finally an update! Sorry for taking a very long time for this chapter. I guess real life has caught up with me somehow as well as my other fics. Review will be much appreciated though (smile). See you next time…

Thanks to your comments! **sakurahana88**, **FS.Rain**, **purplemonster27**, **wiwionly**, **deynaz**, **dilly-sammas luver**, **Fallen from the sky**, **aegyo**, **meow-mix23**, **Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos**, **pdrnjm**, **romancerox**, **thereviewergirl**, **Nightwing's Gurl 2023**, **rukz**, **Sakura Panda63**, **Etherelda**, **SecretLittleWhiteLie**, **Enamored-Angel**, **tinkerbellie**, **spiked-gurl**, **cherrylove05**, and **Cherry tiger**. I really appreciate all your reviews. Hope you will read this story until the end.


End file.
